The Fox God
by nightmarerei
Summary: Naruto is the descendant of the fox God Kurama who ruled and founded the land of fire, on his sixteenth birthday he sneaks away from his family's castle to the world below where he encounters four girls that will help guide him to be a proper ruler, but a sinister force is at work to obtain the power of the gods and in doing so awaken the great destroyer. AU, NaruSakuInoHinaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox God**

**Disclaimor: I Don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Sakura, it's time for bed." A woman with blonde hair told her daughter who was coloring something on the carpet floor.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" a four year old Sakura pleaded with her mother.

"No can do kiddo." Sakura's mother denied her daughter.

"Aw why not?" Sakura asked while pouting.

"Because if you don't go to bed then I won't read you a bedtime story." her mother teased.

Sakura's eyes widened as she got off the floor and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, Sakura's mother could hear the faucet runing and smiled before bending down to pick up Sakura's colored pencils and several of the drawings she's colored. She then headed up the stairs towards Sakura's room and saw her already in bed, with her pajamas on ready for bedtime.

"So what would you like for me to read to you tonight?" Sakura's mother asked her daughter as she sat by the foot of Sakura's bed with a story book in her hand.

"I want you to read me the story of our goddess." Sakura said excitedly as she hugged a yellow fox plushie with a green diamond on its forehead.

"Okay, but first you must know about her family history and the role they along with the other gods played in shapping the shinobi world." Sakura's mother told her daughter as she opened the story book. "A long time ago before the hidden villages were formed, before there were even Shinobi, there existed a god known as the Juubi." Sakura's mother began as she showed her daughter the image of a giant creature with one eye that had ripples in it along with numerous Tomoe's on the ripple lines. "The Juubi governed over the land and during his reign there was an era of peace and prosperity, but as his territory expanded he couldn't keeps watch over his vast kingdom so he decided to divide himself so he could properly watch over his poeple. However in doing so the juubi unknowingly split his kingdom into what we know today as the five great Shinobi nations." She then showed Sakura the map of the elemental nations ." The land of wind was led by the god Shukaku the Ichibi" she then showed Sakura a picture of a Giant Tanuki made out of sand with blue markings around his body. "The land of water was ruled by the gods Isobou the sanbi and Saiken the Rokubi." She pointed to Sakura an image of a giant three tailed green turtle and a six tailed white slug. " The land of lightning was ruled by the gods Matatabi the Nibi and Gyuuki the Hachibi." She said as she pointed to a two tailed cat that appears to be made of blue fire, the other is a giant Ox with eight octupus like tails.

"The land of earth is ruled by the gods Son Gokuu the Yonbi and Kokuou the Gobi." She pointed to a giant red ape with four tails and a giant five tailed white whale-horse like creature. " and The land of Fire which is the country we live in that is ruled by Kurama the nine tailed fox." She pointed to a giant red furred fox with nine tails. Sakura stared in aw at the nine gods which caused her mother to smile " each Nation was made up of several villages that worshiped that God and they believed that their god was the true ruler of all the elemental nations so they began fighting." She turned the page to show the Nine gods along with their armies fighting against each other. " The fighting was so bad that they ended up destroying the land, but then the goddess Kaguya who was a descendent of the Juubi decided to stop the fighting by absorbing all of the nine gods power back into herself," She turned the page showing a woman with delicate facial features, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. She had two horns that stuck out from her head, she had white eyes like those of the Hyuga clan and a third eye on her forehead with eyelids parted vertically. She's wearing a transitional High-colored Hime-Kimono which is adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"Her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki tried to stop her but she was determined to get them back, but they wouldn't go down without a fight and the wars escalated. Things got so bad that they brought destruction upon themselves with the great destroyer." She turned the page to show her a massive monster with black spiky skin, three rows of dorsal fins, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth and long powerfull tail. Sakura shivered in fear at the scary monster and hugged her plushie tighter. " The creature rose from the sea, destroyed the armies and defeated the nine gods, Princess Kaguya transformed herself into her god form to battle the mosnter." She turned to page to show the monster fighting against a gigantic rabbit with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and the Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. on its back is a great spherical mass of chakra with heads of the nine gods emerging from it, along with chakra arms that are grabbing on to the monster." However even princess Kaguya was no match for the monster and was killed." Sakura's mother said saddly.

"After laying waste to everything, the monster returned to sea. Princess Kaguya's twin sons helped mankind rebuild and to help moves things along much easier the nine gods bestowed power to their poeple which we call chakra. with everyone working together, they were able to rebuilt and along the way one of the descendents of the god Kurama, Uzumaki Mito fell in love with our beloved first Hokage, their marriage brought much needed moral boost to everyone and together they foounded our village. many of the other lands copied our system and formed what we know today as the hidden villages." She turned the next page to show the diffirent hidden villages." But living with peace made poeple forget about the sins of the past and ended up repeating the sames mistakes, which brought back the great destroyer and our beloved first Hokage had to stop him." Turning another page, Sakura saw a giant red fox with nine tails fighting the monster with the first Hokage on her head using his famous woodstyle Jutsu to restrained the monster's arms and legs." But the monster was too strong, in fact it has gotten stronger since the last time it appeared. Our Hokage and Lady Mito barely escaped with their lives as the monster destroyed everything, it moved from village to vilage punishing them for their wrong doings." turning the page she showed the monster stomping over the hidden villages before going back into the ocean. " They began to rebuild again only this time they left reminders so they can never forget the consequences of their actions. remember when I showed you our village's reminder?" She asked her daughter to which she responded by nodding quickly. Sakura remember the large footprint and large gash on the Hokage monument that were caused by giant claws.

"Okay now we're getting to the part you like, our current Goddess Lady Tsunade is a descendent from Kurama as well as the granddaughter of our first Hokage and his wife Mito. Lady Tsunade was proclaimed to be the most beautiful Woman in the world, she's famous for her increadible strength and healing abilities." She shows Sakura a picture of a very attractive woman with blonde hair tied in two pigtails, a green diamond on her forehead, she's wearing a Grey, Kimono style sleeveless blousse that's held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey Obi that matches her pants. her blouse is closed quite low revealing a generous amount of cleavage from her large breasts. She's wearing open-toed black, strappy black sandels with high heels. Sakura's eyes sparkled at seeing the goddess's beauty, she always admired her and strived to be just like her when she grows up. " Lady Tsunade is a very kind yet stuborn woman, according to lady Kushina who is also a descendant of the god Kurama, during her 16 birthday party lady Tsunade snuck away from the party and descended from her castle in the heavens down into the land of fire where she encountered her husband Master Jiraiya."

"They immediately disliked each other and Lady Tsunade wanted to kill him on several ocassions for trying to sneak a peek at her in the bath." They both giggled at this. " But despite this they continued to spend time together, Lady Tsunade found Master Jiraiya's company to be a welcome change to her predictable life. evenntually they both fell in love and lady Tsunade gave birth to a baby boy named-" She stoped when she noticed that Sakura was fast asleep, she closed the book and kissed Sakura Goodnight.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"sleep tight." a voice from behind Sakura's mother whispered.

She turned around to come face to face with her Husband Kizashi's smiling face." Hey Mebuki-chan."

"KIzashi, don't sneak up on me like that!" Mebuki quietly chastised her husband.

"Sorry, so how was your day?" He asked as he led her out of Sakura's room.

"Well..." Mebuki trailed off as she closed the door to Sakura's room.

Sakura is sleeping soundly and dreaming of meeting Lady Tsunade and her Family.

**This is the introduction chapter of my new story, please leave positive reviews. I took the descriptions from the Naruto wikia.**


	2. Celebrations and Encounters

**The Fox God**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Celebrations and Encounters.**

Today was a happy day for the poeple of Konoha, the weather is absolutely perfect and many of the villagers are out and about enjoying their day. But that's not the only reason everyone is excited, today they will be visited by their Goddess Tsunade, The descendent of the fox god Kurama who founded and ruled the land of fire before her. The last time she visited was to announce that she has chosen her mate and it was non other than Jiraiya, the villagers where in high spirits that their goddess has chosen one of their finest shinobi as a mate. Each of the villagers had an important job that needed to be done but none had it harder than the 4Th Hokage Minato Namikaze as he had the unenviable task of making sure everything was going smoothly.

"I don't envy this part of the job." Minato said to himself as he surpressed a Yawn and stretched.

"Well you did wanted to be Hokage." said a voice from behind him.

Minato turned around from his chair to see his wife Uzumaki Kushina sitting by the edge of the window.

"Maybe I should have let you be Hokage instead." Minato said smirking.

"And be coupt up in here all day, no thanks." She said as she got off from the open window and walked to stand next to him.

"Blame that aunt of yours, she knew how the villagers would get if they found out she was coming for a visit." he said before motioning to the paper work. " which means more work for me."

"Oh come on now it's not that much." Kushina said as she looked at the paperwork, a larger pile was already done and ready to be filed while only a small amount remained.

"Wait for it." Minato said as just then Shizune came into the room carrying more stacks of paper work.

"Lord Hokage these documents need your signature, as well as there are several events that you need to inspect." Shizune told Minato as she laid the stacks of paper on his desk.

"See what I mean?" He says, while Shizune just blinks in confusion, not understanding what's going on.

"Did I miss something here?" Shizune asks.

"Don't pay attention to him Shizune, he's just being grumpy." Kushina giggled.

"Well everyone in the village is really excited to see Lady Tsunade." Shizune said excitedly.

"Sounds like your just as excited to see her again, Shizune." Kushina teased which caused Shizune to blush.

"Of course I'm Excited, she was the one who taught me everything I know and we were really close." She told them while scratching the back of her head nervously. " She's going to introduce Naruto-kun to the village."

"I can't wait to meet him, he's the same age as our daughter so I hope they can be friends." Kushina said excitedly.

"Speaking of which, where is Naruko anyway?" Minato asked.

"she's helping out with the preparations." Kushina told him.

" I hope she doesn't overdue it." Minato said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll makes things better using her unique flair." Kushina said proudly.

"That's what I'm worried about." Minato said nervously.

Meanwhile a young woman who appears to be about 16 years old, with pink hair that stops at her shoulders, wearing a red tank top with Sakura blossoms running along the sides; she has on a pink zipper sweater over it with an image of a blonde vixen and her blonde kit on the front and the zipper undone, she has on black shorts with a pink apron skirt over it, she has on black, low heel, calf-high boots and a forehead protector that she uses as a ribbon to complete the look. She's on her way to visit her best friend when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura-san!"

The girl known as Sakura turned to her left and Saw a dark skinned young man who appears to be around 17 with dark spiky hair that stops at his upper back, grayish silver eyes, he has on black and red tennis shoes with matching black pants. He has on a black shirt with the image of the full moon with the kanji for chaos in the middle is displayed on the front of his shirt, he has on a blood red hooded cloak and on his exposed right arm is a tattoo that says BAD DOG. he's waving at her and is carrying a basket filled with flowers.

"Riser-san, how are you?" Sakura asked smiling at her friend as he approached her.

"I'm good, I've got the special herbs you asked for." Riser said as he moved aside the flowers and pcked up the herbs and handed them to Sakura.

"Thank you very much Riser-san." Sakura thanked him as she took the herbs from him.

"You're welcome, so where are you heading?" he asked politely.

"I'm heading over to Ino's." She answered him.

"Me too, I'm droping off the flowers she ordered." Riser said as he showed Sakura the beautiful flowers that seem to shine in the sun.

"Wow, are those the special Lunar blossoms Ino's been telling me about?" Sakura asked in awe of the flowers.

"Yes, its a rare type of flower that my clan cultivates that only blooms when there's a full moon." Riser explained.

" We're so glad that you decided to share your clans special flowers with all of us." Sakura told him sincerely.

"It would be a waste if everyone wasn't able to appreciate the beauty of the Lunar blossoms." Riser commented as they both made their way towards The Yamanaka flower shop.

Elsewhere a young woman about 16 years old with blonde hair tied in twin ponytails, wearing a black tank top and an orange and black jacket over it with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, she has on an orange and black skirt that reaches her mid thighs with black shorts underneath, she has on black high-heel, calf-high boots and she's wearing a leaf forehead protector around her neck.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to hang those string lights a little higher." The young woman said to the young man with black hair, wearing a short sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, he has on blue pants with black ninja sandles and a leafe forehead protector on his forehead, who was on a ladder holding string lights.

"It's already high enough." Sasuke grumbled.

"What did you say?" The blonde girl asks annoyed.

Sasuke turns his head and looks into the blonde girl's ocean blue eyes, he turns way blushing. "Nothing Naruko-chan."

"That's what I figured." Naruko says smiling.

After a few more minutes of testing which position the lights looked better in, Naruko wass finally satisfied with how they were currently placed and told Sasuke to come down. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief as he sat down on a nearby bench, he felt something cold against his left cheek and looked up to see a smiling Naruko holding a soda and handing him one, Sasuke takes the soda and begins to drink it.

"Thanks for your help Sasuke-kun, I knew I could count on you." Naruko complimented.

"hmm." Sasuke muttered as he continued to drink his soda.

Naruko smirked as she got a wicked idea which caused a pair of yellow fox ears to emerge from the top of her head. Sasuke noticed this and knew this was bad, but before he could act he suddenly felt something soft move under his shirt and up his back and tickled him along the way. Sasuke tried to surppress a laugh but failed and in doing so caused soda to spill out his nose. Naruko was laughing histerically as Sasuke attempted to clean out the soda from his nose.

"That wasn't funny." Sasuke grumbled as he blew his nose a gainst a napkin.

" It was to me." Naruko said while surpressing another laugh.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the villagers set up booths and decorations, Naruko decided to break the silence. " They sure are going all out for my mom's aunt huh?"

"well she is our goddess after all, I'd expect nothing less." Sasuke told her.

"cool your jets mister _High and Mighty_, or I'll tell everyone what a pervert the great Sasuke Uchiha is." Naruko threatened.

"H-how many times must I tell you, that was an accident." Sasuke said, his face flushed.

"Really, so you didn't hear me say that I was going to wash up in the river and then _accidently_ walk in on me washing my naked body." Naruko smirked at seeing Sasuke's face get even redder. " Not to mention you hesitated to look away."

Sasuke just turned around and muttered something unintelligent, Naruko started laughing before putting her arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh lghten up, at least you got to see my magnificant body." She braged.

"I wonder if our goddess has to go through something like this?" Sasuke asked as Naruko brought his head closer to her impressive chest.

...

"HE'S GONE?!" A beautiful busty woman screamed as she looked at the cowering Maid

"Y-yes Milady, Naruto-sama managed to sneak away when he went to his room." the Maid said fearfuly as she stared at her mistress who was wearing a beautiful red and blue Kimono with a blue Obi, it was loose at the top to reveal a generous amount of her cleavage.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!" Tsunade shouted, causing the maid to turn into a small fox and cower even more.

"Whoa there, calm down Tsunade."

Tsunade turned to her left to see her mate Jiraiya who was wearing a grey Kimono approaching her. " Calm down, Calm down?! today is our son's birthday and we were going to celebrate it as a family by going to the Hidden leaf village and he goes and sneaks off!" She told him fumming.

Jiraiya cautiosly approaches her and signals the maid to leave which she quickly complies, he places his hands on her shoulders and stares into her amber eyes then speaks to her gently." I seem to recall a certain vixen doing the same thing on her 16 birthday." He said smirking and causing Tsunade to blush.

"I don't regret sneaking out, but this is his first visit to the world below and its too dangerous for him to go alone!" Tsunade told him worriedly.

"Hey, everything will be alright. he couldn't have gotten that far so lets go after him." Jiraiya tells her.

"Damn, is this how my parents felt when I snuck away?" Tsunade asks herself.

"Maybe he'll find himself a girlfriend." Jiraiya joked.

Tsunade's eyes widen at this realization."My baby's not old enough to have a girlfriend!" Tsunade shouted as she ran ahead of Jiraiya.

"wait up!" Jiraiya called out as he chased after her.

Meanwhile on a dirt path that lead to the hidden leaf village a Kunoichi with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails, wearing mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, A purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards with black ninja sandles. (its the outfit she wore during the Five kage summit.) she has on a suna headband, was on her way to the leaf on a good will mission when she noticed something beyond the tree lines. She squinted to try to identify it and she couldn't believe what she's seeing, a large yellow fox appears to be flying. she rubs her eyes and looks again only to still see the flying fox, Just then the fox turns and is now headed towards her, The Kunoichi quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned her battle fan fully opened in front of her. As the fox approached, she noticed that it was actually getting smaller. as it descended through the tree tops it was no longer a giant fox but a young man. He landed in front of her and stared into her teal eyes with his ocean blue ones, He has spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on his cheeks and a violet colored diamond mark on his forehead, he's wearing a black hoodie with two orange lines going along the sleeves and sides. he has black pants with orange line going down the sides, with black ninja sandles.

The blonde man smiles and begins to walk towards her, she tenses and brings her fan back ready to attack.

"Who are you?" She asks glaring at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" Naruto announces proudly.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Naruto just continues to smile as he looks her over, she notices his gaze on her body and places her fan in front of her.

"Just what are you looking at?" She asked defensively.

"It's just...this is my first time meeting a human girl, you are human right?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I might as well be." She mutters, sure she's a descendant from her village's god Shukaku but she didn't inherit the ability to manipulate the sand like her younger brother and even though she could manipulate the wind, that wasn't enough to make her a proper heir of Shukaku in the village's eyes. at least she was better off than her younger brother Kankuro who chose to work with puppets. she smiled slightly at that which didn't go unnoticed.

"You have a beautiful smile, you should show it more." Naruto tells her honestly.

She blushes at the compliment. "J-just what are you saying?!"

Naruto walks closer to her which causes the younf woman to back up until her back hits a tree, "Don't come any closer!" she warned.

Naruto ignored her warning and brought his hand up, which caused the young woman to swing her fan unleashing an intense gust of wind but Naruto was gone. She looked around for Naruto when she felt someone grab both her wrist and pinned her against the tree with her hands above her head, her fan making a thud as it hits the ground. she struggles to get free but he's too strong, Naruto smiles as he carasses her left cheek with his free hand, the woman glares at Naruto but her eyes widen as she realizes how close his face is to hers.

"You're really pretty." Naruto whispered gently.

Before she could reply, Naruto presses his lips against hers, the sandy blonde woman's eyes widen at her first kiss being stolen. Naruto gently licks her lower lips asking for permission to enter, The young woman's eyes begin to close as she opens her mouth inviting his tongue to explore her mouth. Naruto presses his chest against hers which causing her to moan in the kiss, she could feel his tone chest pressing against her. Naruto felt the softness of her breasts and brought his free hand down to caress her hip. The young woman's mind was going blank at the sensations coursing through her body, she darted her tongue into his mouth to taste him and wrestle with his tongue. However good things must come to an end as they both part for air.

"You taste really good, what's your name?" Naruto asked catching his breath.

"T-Temari." She answered, her face flushed as she gasped for air. Never before had she experienced a kiss before, but her first one ignited a fire and longing deep within her that continues to intensify the longer she's in Naruto's presense.

"Temari-chan, I must have you." Naruto said as he leaned closer to the left side of her neck.

Temari closes her eyes and lets out a moan as Naruto kisses a spot between her neck and color, Naruto opens his mouth to reveal his enlarge canines. but before he could mark her, he senses a familiar chakra from her. "_Her chakra is similar to Shukaku's." _he backs up and looks at her confused face. " It appears that I must fight to make you mine." He said as he released his grip on her wrist and cuped her face with both hands. " But rest assured I will have you." he promises as he gives her one last passion filled kiss before making his way to the leaf village, he flares his chakra to warn anything nearby not to come near Temari.

"Heh, I've only just gotten here and I already found my vixen. just like Kaa-chan did with Tou-san." Naruto said to himself while grinning as he runs towards the leaf village.

Temari slumps down from the side of the tree, she has her eyes closed and takes deep breaths. " What...just happened?" She says out loud as she recovers from her encounter with Naruto. after a couple of minutes Temari manages to regain her composure and hurries to the leaf. " _I'd better hurry and warn the Hokage, he appears to be heading towards the leaf village."_ thought Temari as she races toward the leaf.

...

"Here's your Bokay sir."says A young woman about 16 with fair skin, hip length, platinum blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, with a flattened bang on the right side of her face, She wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse that reveals her bare stomach. an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. she has fishnet warmers on her elbows and knees.

"Thank you." an man tells her as he hands her some money and heads toward the exit.

"Please come again." She tells him smiling professionally, the man thanks her and exits the store. the young woman sighs in exhaustion and leans against the counter on her elbows. "Today sure is busy." she says out loud and thinks about her customer. "_Those were probably for his girlfriend._" Ino thinks as she stares up at the ceiling. " I don't get it, I have a killer figure, great fashion sense and a friendly, kind person. so why don't I have a boyfriend." Ino mutters, she then hears the bells on the store door chime, signaling a customer has entered. Ino quickly stands up straight and puts on her professional smile.

"welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I-"

"Hey Ino!"

Ino looked to see that it was Sakura and Riser that came in. " Oh its just forehead and Riser-san." she said in a bored tone.

"Nice to see you too Pig." Sakura mocked.

"I've got you the lunar blossoms you requested Ino-san." Riser said holding up the basket full of flowers.

"Oh thank you so much Riser-san, these Lunar blossoms are really popular. especially among couples." Ino gushed as she took the Lunar Blossoms from Riser and headed to the back room. She soon came out and Handed Riser some Ryo. " Here's your payment Riser-san, pleasure doing business with you as always."

"Thank you Ino-san." Riser said as he accepts the payment for the flowers.

"so what brings you two here?" Ino asked as she leaned against the counter on her elbows.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing and along the way I met Riser-san who was on his way to deliver you those Lunar Blossoms." Sakura explained.

"so what did you wanted to see me for?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I wanted to know if you weren't too Busy to check out the preparations for the festival?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, just let me tell my parents first. You two go on ahead I'll meet you later." Ino told them.

"Are you sure? we could wait for you?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, it'll take me a while to get ready." Ino said.

"Okay then, we'll meet you around the village square." Sakura told her, Ino was right. if they waited for her, they would be waiting for a while. Ino would have to decide what outfit she was going to wear, how she was going to style her hair and what shoes to wear. No matter the occasion , even just simply going to run errands, Ino would always look her best. so they bid farewell to Ino and were on their way to the village square when they noticed Several shinobi heading towards the main gate.

"What's going on?" Riser asked.

"Lets go check it out." Sakura suggested as they both made their way to the village gate. upon arriving they saw The fourth Hokage talking to Temari.

"So this young man you and the guards described is responsible for this?" Minato asked as the motioned to the shinobi who were on guard duty.

"yes, lord Hokage. This individual was heading towards the village and I wasn't far behind, so when I arrived at the entrance to your village the shinobi that were on duty to watch the entrance were passed out." Temari explained.

"I see, what did this individual do to you two?" Minato asked the two guards who averted their attention from the Hokage and instead looked at the ground with flushed faces. Minato raises an eyebrow at their behaviour and turns to Temari. "You encountered the individual earlier Temari-san, did he tell you anything about his intensions?"

Temari thought back to her encounter with Naruto and immediately the kiss she shared with him poped up. Her face immediately flushed red at the Memory and her body started getting hot, Minato noticed her reddening face.

"Temari-san, are you alright?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Temari quickly assured the Hokage.

"Are you sure?" A voice behind Temari asked.

Temari turned around to come face to face with Kushina. " yes, lady Kushina." Temari replied nervously.

Kushina eyed her suspiciously before smiling knowingly, " I see." was all she said before taking a step back.

Minato knew what that smirk was about and would ask Kushina about it later, he turned to the Shinobi that have gathered which included Sakura and Riser. " Listen up, we may have a possible intruder and I want you to look for him and if possible capture him alive." he ordered to which everybody nodded. " Temari-san will explain to you all in further detail about the intruder so listen carefully." with that Temari stepped up and began to explain what their target looked like.

Back at the Yamanaka flower shop Ino Exited the store wearing the same thing she was wearing earlier although she has on a pair of black, high heel ankle straps. " These heels go perfect with the outfit I'm already wearing, I guess that didn't took nearly as long as I thought."

She began to make her way towards the village square and along the way observed the villagers finishing the final preperations for the celebration in welcoming Lady Tsunade. Ino also noted the many couples walking around and enjoying the festivities, she felt a tang of jealousy at seeing the happy couples. "_seeing all these couples makes me feel out of place."_ Ino thought, she was so distracted that she didn't see the person in front of her and bumbed into him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Ino apologized and bowed her head.

"It's no problem, I was distracted too." the person replied.

Ino lifted her head to see a boy about her age with bright blonde, spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. Ino just stared into the boys eyes, completely entranced and could feel herself getting lost in them.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked worriedly, which caused Ino to snap out of her trance.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ino reassured him, as she scratched her head nervously.

"that's good, My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto introduced himself.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino told him.

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastic as he took Ino's right hand and kissed the back of it.

Ino blushed bright red, a cute guy just kissed her hand like in the princess story books her parents read to her as a child. Naruto stared at Ino as he continued to hold her hand, his parents (mostly his mother) taught him how to properly treat a lady and although he didn't do this with Temari mostly because she was the first human woman he's ever met and was really excited. Not to mention that she was very pretty and the way she carried herself with confidence and grace really attracted him to her. but this time he was going to do it right like his mother taught him.

"Do you know why everyone is celebrating?" Asked Naruto pointing to the villagers setting up for a festival.

"Oh, it's because our goddess is visiting our village today." Ino told him happily.

"Really?" Naruto asked, a little surprised that his mother could cause poeple to do this.

"Yes, she's bringing along her family. aparently today is her son's birthday and she decided to bring him here to celebrate." Ino told him excitedly but just then she realized something. " Now that I think about it, He has the same name you do."

"You don't say." Naruto said calmly.

"You wouldn't happen to be him right?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, my parents named me after a character in a book."Naruto told her truthfully.

" What book is it?" Ino asked curiously, the character in the book must be something if his parents named their own son after him.

"It's called the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." Naruto told her.

"I've never heard of it." Ino told him, she's read alot of books (mostly romance) and she's never come across anything like that.

"That's because it didn't sell very well, it was the author's first book, but once the author got really famous and his name was well known, everyone started buying that book. It's almost impossible to find now." Naruto explains.

"Wow." Ino said amazed. " Now I want to find that book and read it myself."

"You can borrow mine if you want?" Naruto suggested.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I've already read it and it'll save you the trouble of looking for it." Naruto told her as he reached into his hoodie and pulled out a book.

"I didn't know you had it on you?" Ino said surprised.

"It's a very good book." Naruto said grinning, he handed the book to Ino and as she grabbed it, their hands came into contact.

Ino could feel the warmth coming from Naruto's hand while Naruto marveled at how soft Ino's hand was. "Thank you." Ino told him as her cheeks turned red.

"No problem, Say do you want to try out some of the stuff they have here?" Naruto asks motioning his head towards the stands that are displaying games and selling food.

"Well I have to be meeting my friends later, but one game can't hurt." Ino compromised as she and Naruto headed towards a nearby game booth, the sign on the side said _Ring Toss_.

"Watch this Ino-chan." Naruto said to Ino as he took out some Ryo and paid the vendor, luckily his mother gave him some Ryo before he snuck away. The vendor handed him three rings and Naruto looked over the prizes and smirked, he threw one of the rings towards the higher prizes and the remaining two rings towards the middle prizes.

"Winner!" the Vendor announced as he handed Naruto his prizes.

"Here you go Ino-chan." Naruto said turning around and showing her the prizes he won, A large pair of fox plushies was the top prize, one that looks like a male fox with golden blonde fur is nuzzling a vixen with platinum blonde fur. the two lower prizes were two small platinum colored foxes.

Ino took the foxes from him and snuggled into them. " Thank you Naruto-kun." Ino said as she moved in closer and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto was slightly surprised at this and stared into Ino's blue eyes, he placed his right hand against her left cheek and caresses it gently. Ino leans into his hand and stares into his ocean blue eyes, they slowly lean towards each other until their lips meet in a gentle, passion filled kiss. Naruto wraps his left arm around Ino, bringing their bodies closer, Ino could feel something ignite within her. She felt her heart become full despite it feeling empty earlier, she darted her tongue inside Naruto's mouth without even asking for permission and explored every inch of his mouth, Naruto was taken aback by how agressive Ino is being. Not being one to be outdone Naruto wrestled Ino's tongue with his and being a little bold brought his hand down to squeeze Ino's butt causing her to moan in the kiss. Naruto Managed to push Ino's tongue back and began exploring her mouth, however soon their bodies start getting hot and Naruto knew that he had to mark Ino before they can proceed further. So with great reluctance he ends the kiss leaving a thin line of saliva between them.

"Wow...you're a great kisser Ino-chan." Naruto said panting.

"You're not...so bad yourself stud." Ino responded back to his compliment as Naruto leaned his forehead to rest against her forehead.

"Ino-chan, I hate to cut this short but there's something I have to do, so after you meet with your friends I want to see you again." Naruto said as he caresses Ino's cheek.

"Where do you want to meet?" Ino asks as she stares into Naruto's eyes logingly.

"We'll meet back here in about an hour." Naruto tells her to which Ino nodded, Ino gives him one more kiss before Naruto ran off.

Ino stared at Naruto's retreating form even as he dissappeared into the crowed, she brought up her hand to touch her lips and she smiles. " So that's what my first kiss feels like." Ino mumbled but then she frowned " But what's this I'm tasting?" but before she could ponder any further she heard her name being called.

"Hey Ino!"

Ino turns around to see Sakura and Riser approaching her " Took you guys long enough."

"Listen Ino, we got-" Sakura began to say but cut herself short when she saw what was in Ino's arms. " Is that the fox pair?!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Yup!" Ino confirmed smiling.

"But the only booth that has that is the ring toss game and you only get one chance at it, how did you get it?!" Sakura asked.

"Someone won it for me." Ino replied, her smile never faltering.

"What?!"

"it's true i met him a while ago and he did the ring toss game and won these for me." Ino explained.

"You do realize what it means to be given those right? and especially the two extras?" Sakura asked pointing to the two smaller foxes.

"of course, If you give the fox pair to someone you love, you'll remain together forever and your love will last through all your lifetimes." Ino gushed before whispering " and these two kits are our children." she then blushed.

Sakura just watched her friend blush up a storm as she giggled uncontrolably, " _Just what kind of guy did Ino meet?"_ Sakura thought but then she remembered the matter at hand. " LIsten Ino we've got trouble, someone has infiltrated the village and the Hokage wants every available shinobi to find him."

Ino vissibly cringed at this. " really?, now?"

"yes now, we have to hurry before he messes up the celebration." Sakura told Ino urgently.

Ino looked at her prizes and gave an audiable sigh, she must put her duties as a kunoichi first before her social life. " alright let me just put these away." Ino told Sakura as she pulled out a scroll and sealed the fox plushies inside. " Do you know what the person we're looking for looks like?" Ino asked as the three friends began their search.

"Well he..." Sakura began explaining, as they jumped across the rooftops.

...

In another part of the village a young woman with long straight, purple hair in a hime-style haircut that reaches her lower back, fair skin, white eyes and has a very well developed body which she covers up with a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs, over a mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low healed sandels and a leaf headband around her neck stares at the large deep gashes on the Hokage monument that were caused by giant claws, she then cast her gaze at the large footprint that was surrounded by a fence. She lifts her hand and gently places the tips of her fingers on a bronze plate.

" Never forget that our actions have consequences." The young woman read from the plate.

"Or risk inviting destruction."

Startled, the young woman quickly turns around to see a young man with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes staring at the claw marks, he then walks forward to stand next to the young woman and stares at the massive footprint.

"Can you imagine encountering the monster that caused this?" Naruto asked monotoned as he stared at the massive footprint.

"I-i'd rather not." the young woman responded nervously.

" Yeah, too much negative thinking may summon the destroyer." Naruto joked which caused the young woman to stare at him with wide eyes. " Never mind, that was a bad joke."

"It's alright." The woman mumbled.

They both stood in silence as they continued to observe the massive footprint, the young woman cast several glances at Naruto and blushed. She found him to be very handsome, his spiky blonde hair was as bright as the sun and his eyes are as blue as the clear ocean waters. Naruto notices her gaze and smiles which doesn't go unnoticed as the young woman's face gets even redder.

"What do you think of this?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?!" The young woman turned to face him.

"This? leaving this as it is and not repairing the claw marks or filling in that indent on the ground?"Naruto asked more specific and looking at young woman.

The young woman suddenly found her feet much more interesting as she avoided Naruto's gaze, " I-I thinki-it's best t-to leave i-it as it is." She answered without looking up.

"Why?"

The young woman was caught off guard by his follow up question but still answered " To remind us what would happen if we repeat the mistakes of the past." she answered without wavering.

"Good answer." Naruto told her smiling as the young woman looked up at him.

"huh?"

"Wouldn't make much sense for a memorial if poeple forget what it's for, it also helps that there are smart poeple like you to remind the not so smart poeple." Naruto comented.

The young woman blushed at his compliment, " N-no, I-I'm not that smart!" she said while waving her hands.

"Beautiful, smart and Modest? you're the whole package huh?" Naruto told her grinning.

Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red, Naruto saw this and found it funny. " By the way my name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" He asked.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata answered Softly.

"It's nice too meet you Hinata-chan!" Naruto says enthusiasticly as he takes a hold of Hinata's hands.

Hinata's face became even redder as she felt Naruto's large hands over hers, Naruto held her hands gently as if they were made of glass. Hinata could feel the warmth from Naruto's hands enveloping her own, it felt very pleasent.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"N-NO, I don't!" HInata practically screamed causing the poeple around them to stare at her, Hinata cast her gaze down in embarassment. Naruto placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up to look and him, Hinata stared wide eyed, Naruto's face was really close.

"You do now." Naruto told her gently as he pressed his lips against hers, Hinata's eyes widen further at the sudden kiss, she could feel something spread through her body from the kiss. Her face starts turning red to the point where steam rises from the top of her head. Naruto pulls back from the kiss and as soon as he does he fells Hinata's head against his chest.

"HInata-chan?" Naruto calls her name but Hinata didn't respond, he gently pulls her back and sees what the problem is, Hinata is passed out. her face is a very red and her eyes have a dizzied looked to them. " Hinata-chan are you-"

"Hey you!"

Naruto looked up to see a young man about his age riding a very big white dog, " Get your hands off my friend!" The young man shouted angrily as his dog closed in on Naruto.

"who the hell are you?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"We're her teammates."

Naruto turned around and saw a wierd young man wearing black rounded sunglasses, " Hey Shino, glad you're here." the young man riding the dog said as his dog landed in front of Naruto.

"Kiba, clam down and look closely at the situation." Shino told his teammate calmly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at his friends request as he got off his dog, he looked at the red faced, unconscious Hinata and then back at Naruto's confused face and how he's holding Hinata. "Hinata fainted again huh?" Kiba realized sighing, he then glared at Naruto " What did you do to Hinata?"

"I didn't do anything?" Naruto told him.

"Then why is she like this?!" Kiba shouted.

"How should I know?" Naruto asked glaring back.

"He kissed her." Shino said plainly.

Kiba looked at Shino before looking back at Naruto " You did what?!" he shouted in anger.

"I kissed her ." Naruto told kiba.

Kiba was now getting even more angry that he said it and was getting ready to tackle Naruto, predicting this Shino managed to taked Hinata from Naruto just as Kiba lunged at him. but Naruto jumped back to avoid Kiba.

" As much as I would love to kick your butt, I still have things to see before They catch me." Naruto waves goodbye and jumps across the rooftops.

"Hey, get back here!" Kiba shouted but Naruto was already out of sight. " Damn it when I catch that guy.." KIba muttered as Shino just stared at him before looking in the direction Naruto went.

"It appears that things are about to get even more lively around here." Shino commented.

...

"C'mon Sasuke-kun!" said Naruko as she dragged Sasuke by his arm.

"What's the hurry Naruko-chan?" Sasuke said sighing.

" I want to check out some of the games before I have to meet with my mom later." Naruko explained as she turned a corner and immediately bumped into something, causing her to land on her behind.

"Ow, hey watch where your go-" Naruko cut herself off when she looked at the person she bumped into, it was Naruto and he also landed in the same position as Naruko. they both just stared at each other and they rose to their feet at the same time and in the same way. they stared into each others blue eyes and opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. Sasuke looked on with surprise, this guy looked exactly like Naruko if she was a boy. "_Come to think of it he looks like Naruko-chan's reverse sexy Jutsu." _Sasuke thought as he continued watch Naruto and Naruko's interaction. Naruto and Naruko lifted their right hands and reached out to the other, but as soon as their fingers touched they felt a chill go up their spine and quickly pulled back and turned around.

"So that's what its like looking at my reverse-sexy Jutsu." Naruko said to herself as she had her arms wraped around herself.

"Is that what my sexy jutsu looks like?" Naruto asked himself as he brought his arms to his chest and shivered.

"Naruko, Sasuke-kun!"

All three turned to the direction of the voice and Saw Sakura, Riser and Ino coming towards them.

"Listen, we got a situa-" Sakura didn't finish as she got close to them and noticed Naruto. " What's going on?" she asked. Ino and Riser took notice of how Naruto and Naruko look so similar.

"It was Naruko's Reverse Sexy Jutsu the whole time?!" Ino shouted in disbelief, she felt anger rising from within. "_So it was just Naruko playing a joke on me?"_ Ino thought as her eyes were filled with tears.

"I have nothing to do with him/her!" shouted both Naruto and Naruko, before glancing at each other and looking away.

"How do we tell which one is telling the truth?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Riser looked at them carefully, their appearance is strikingly similar and they even mimic each others gestures perfectly however there was on difference. " Sakura-san look at his forehead."

Sakura looked at Naruto's forehead and noticed a violet colored diamond mark. " Hey you're right, Naruko doesn't have that mark." Sakura realized.

"Hey you, Who are you really?"Riser said to Naruto.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Believe it!" Naruto declared.

"_Uzumaki? could he be related to Naruko?"_ Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto, he noticed her stare and winked at her causing Sakura to blush.

"Now that we know it isn't one of Naruko's pranks, we can assume that he's the individual we're after." Riser said gaining everyone's attention.

"What're you talking about." Naruko said raising an eyebrow.

"The guards assigned to watch the entrance to the village were knocked out by an intruder and the description they gave of the individual matches him." Riser explained as he motioned to Naruto.

"Well they wouldn't let me in the village and I didn't have time to wait until they contacted this Hokage person, so I used my Sexy-Jutsu on them and they were out like a light." Naruto told them like it was no big deal.

"Are you out of your mind!" Sakura shouted at him in disbelief.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Naruto asked not the least bit worried that what he did was an act of war.

"The big deal is that you just can't go knocking out shinobi in someone else's village!" Sakura shouted at him angrily.

" But My parents are from this village." Naruto told them.

"Your parents are Leaf Shinobi?" Sakura asked now calmed down a little.

"Yeah, they're-" Naruto stoped mid-sentence as he sensed something familiar, he looked towards the sky and his eyes widen. " S-sorry I have to go now!" Naruto said quickly as he ran away.

"Hey get back here!" Sakura shouted as she chased after him.

Before the others could follow Naruko spoke up. " Hey, what's that?" Everyone looked towards the direction she's pointing and their eyes widened in shock, coming down from the heavens are two massively large foxes, one gray and the other blonde.

"Hey aren't they..." Ino trailed off as the foxes started shrinking the closer they get to where Ino and her friends are, by the time they entered the village they've assumed a human form.

"It can't be." Riser said in disbelief.

The two humans land in front of the group of friends, one of them is a beautiful woman with blonde hair tied in two loose pony tails, a violet diamond on her forehead. she's wearing a grass-green haori with the Kanji for "Gamble" written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath it she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her equally blue pants. however her blouse is closed quite low, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. she wears open-toed, strappy black sandels with high heels and red polish on her fingernails and toenails. she's also wearing red lipstick. her companion is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that's tied in a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. he also has red lines that ran down from his eyes. He has on a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He's wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; underneath that he wears mesh armour that shows out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. The outfit is complete with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional japanese Geta, a red Haori with two simple yellow circles on each side and a scroll on his back.

"I see that Konoha hasn't changed much since the last time I was here." Jiraiya commented.

"You can take in the scenary after we find our son." Tsunade ordered as she looked at Ino and her friends who are just staring at them. Tsunade noticed Naruko and started walking towards her until she stood right in front of her.

"Um, Hi." Naruko greeted nervously.

"You must be Kushina's girl." Tsunade said smiling.

"wait, are you my great aunt Tsunade?" Naruko asked.

"Yes." Tsunade answered as Naruko suddenly gave her a hug.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet you!" Naruko said excitedly.

"Its great to meet you too." Tsunade said as she hugged her back.

"I can't believe it, lady Tsunade is right in front of me." said Ino as she pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"So this is the land of fire's Goddess, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke whispered. he took in Tsunade's increadible beauty and understood why she was called the most beautiful woman in the elemental nations. he also couldn't help but stare at her impressive bossom.

"Hey brat, eyes where I can see em." Jiraiya warned as he placed his left arm around Tsunade's shoulder posssessively.

Sasuke quickly looks at Jiraiya to see him glaring at him, he also notices Naruko glaring at him and she mouths the word "pervert."

"Feeling jelouse Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asks grinning.

"Of that Brat? No way! but I'm not going to let someone gauk at my woman." Jiraiya tells her with his head held high which causes Tsunade to giggle.

Everyone is else is watching the interaction not knowing what to make of it, but then Tsunade stops her giggling and looks at the group, specifically Ino. She walks towards her and stops right in front of her, Ino found herself feeling intimidated; Tsunade leaned her head down and looked at Ino with Narrowed eyes. "_This girl...I sense something odd about her...and her scent...it couldn't be!" _Tsunade's eyes widen in realization and she turned to Jiraiya. " Jiraiya we must find our son right now!" She ordered, leaving no room for argument, Jiraiya nodded quickly as Tsunade ran past him and he followed suit.

"What just happened?" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

Ino continued to stare in the direction where Tsunade and Jiraiya left, it didn't go unnotice.

"Ino-san, is something wrong?" Riser asked concerned.

"Huh?!" Ino jolted in surprise and turned to face Riser.

"You seemed distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just in disbelief that I Got to meet the Goddess and up close no less." Ino explained laughing. that seemed to satisfy Riser and he went to talk to Naruko, however something was bugging Ino. " _When I looked into Lady Tsunade's eyes, it was as if I was looking into Naruto-kun's eyes." _Ino shook her head " _No, It couldn't be that they're related, could they?" _Ino thought.

...

"Stop Running!" Sakura yelled as she chased Naruto across the roof tops.

"She sure is persistant." Naruto said to himself as he suddenly had an idea, he jumped down to the street and started running through the clouds.

"_You're not getting away that easily."_ Sakura thought as she jumped down from the rooftops and chased after Naruto.

Naruto looked back and still saw Sakura chasing him, He smirked as he headed towards an alley. Sakura quickly followed but as she rounded the corner she felt something grab her by the shoulders and pull her back. Her back Collided with something hard and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Gotcha." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

""Let me go!" Sakura demanded as she struggled to break free.

"I don't think so, I kind of like holding you like this." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear huskily causing Sakura's body to tremble.

"_What's happening to me?"_ thought Sakura as Naruto began to gently blow air at Sakura's ear causing her to shudder. "S-stop it."

"Stop what?" Naruto asked as he continued to gently blow air against Sakura's ear.

"s-stop doing t-his!" Sakura managed to say as her breathing became ragged.

"Okay." Naruto complied.

Sakura sighed in relief not noticing the mischievous smile on Naruto's lips as he brought his head down to nuzzle her neck.

"H-hey!" Sakura said surprised.

"What? I'm not doing what you told me to earlier." Naruto said while nuzzling Sakura's neck. 

"That doesn't mean you can nuzzle my neck." Sakura told him while blushing, she had to admit that it did feel good.

Naruto observed her reddening face from the corner of his eye and decided to try something bolder. He gently placed a kiss between Sakura's neck and collerbone which caused said girl in his arms to jolt in surprise.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Sakura shouted, her face a bright red.

Naruto paid her no mind and continued planting kisses along her neck, Sakura's body shuddered each time Naruto kissed her neck, her legs started feeling like jelly. Then Naruto kissed a certain spot on Sakura's neck causing her to gasp, this caused Naruto to smile.

"I think I found your sweet spot." Naruto told her as he placed another kiss on that spot.

Sakura's eyes were rolled up to the back of her head as Naruto continued to play with her sweet spot, she felt a fire ignite within her and it spread through her body. Naruto felt Sakura's body getting hotter and decided to finish it, he loosened his grip on Sakura and as soon as he did Sakura quickly turned around and pinned Naruto to the wall behind him. Naruto was taken aback but then smiled when he looked into Sakura's lust filled eyes as she held him by his shoulders.

"_Just a little more." _Naruto thought as he brought his right hand up to carress the left side of Sakura's face. Sakura leaned into his touch, her eyes never leaving his. Suddenly without warning Sakura leapt at Naruto and smashed her lips against his. Naruto was surprised as he felt Sakura's tongue invade his mouth but he quickly got over it and started battling Sakura's tongue with his own. Naruto ran his hands down Sakura's slender frame stopping at her hips and pulling her closer to his body. Sakura could feel Naruto's muscular frame and it turned her on, as They continued their lip lock Sakura could feel something spread through her body from the kiss. Naruto moved his hands from her hips and groped her but causing Sakura to moan in the kiss. Reluctantly they had to part due to lack of air and leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, Sakura was panting and her heart was beating rapidly.

"_I just got down here and I already found four amazing women, just like how Kaa-chan found Tou-san."_ Naruto thought, just then he heard a comotion coming from the street. He peeked from around the corner and his eyes widen upon seeing his mother heading towards him with his father right behind her, the crowed around them cleared a path for them and they greeted her with their heads bowed. " They found me already?" Naruto grumbled as he felt Sakura rest her head on his chest. " I'd better sneak away or else-"

"Or else I'll cut our visit short and bring you back home and never let you out again."

Naruto frooze upon hearing that voice and he slowly craned his neck up to see his mother standing on the side of the wall, looking down on him with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed. "K-Kaa-chan!"

"Hello, Naru-chan." Tsunade greeted her son in an irritated tone, but then she noticed Sakura in Naruto's arms. She jumped from the wall and landed in front of them, Naruto stared at his mother nervously while Sakura still had her head on Naruto's chest and had a dazed look in her eyes. Tsunade observed her carefull before her eyes widened, she gathered chakra into her right hand and placed it against Sakura's forehead. The dazed look in Sakura's eyes began to fade and after blinking twice she was back to normal. Tsunade removed her hand from Sakura as she looked around confused before noticing her. 

"That should help clear your head." Tsunade told her smiling, Sakura just stared at her with her mouth open. " As for you." Tsunade re-directed her attention back to Naruto. " You're in serious trouble mister!" She grabbed Naruto by his hood and yanked him away from Sakura before they were engulfed in a bright light and vanished.

"He's really done it now."

Sakura was caught by surprise by the new voice and turned around to see Jiraiya. " Where did you come from?!" She shrieked.

"Didn't mean to surprise you young lady, But I hope you didn't already make plans with that young man. Because it looks like he'll be busy." Jiraiya told her as suddenly Tsunade reappeared.

"Baka, hurry up!" Tsunade ordered as she grabbed Jiraiya by the front of his Kimono and disappeared.

Sakura just stared at the spot where they use to be and placed her right hand against her head. " Today certaintly didn't turn out like how I expected." Sakura said out loud as she walked out of the alley.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage tower Minato was sitting on his desk with a smiling Kushina at his side and right in front of them is Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto.

"My sincerest apologies for all the trouble my son has caused!" Tsunade bowed as she made Naruto do the same.

"It's alright, there was no real harm done." Minato told Tsunade.

"see Kaa-chan," Naruto started, glancing at his mother. " I didn't do anything ba-" Naruto was interupted when Tsunade pushed his head back down.

"Not another word out of you." Tsunade told him sternly to which he complied.

Kushina giggled at their interaction. " Oh my Auntie, Naruto-kun definetly takes after you."

"Pft, He takes more after his Father if you ask me." Tsunade mumbled.

"Well that is true that he does have a bit of Jiraiya in him but his personality and facial features are definetly from you, In fact I remember stories from Lady Mito about how much of a handfull you were when you were little and that you snuck away to visit the leaf on your birthday and caused quite a comotion." Kushina explained.

"She did?" Naruto asked raising his head again.

"Oh yes, Your mother caused alot of trouble. Lady Mito told me that on that day alone your mother accumilated a large amount of depth." Kushina told Naruto with a smile.

"Depth?" Naruto asked confused.

"You didn't know? Your mother use to ga-" Kushina began to say but was interrupted when Tsunade covered her mouth.

"He doesn't need to know that." Tsunade whispered, Kushina closed her eyes and smiled before nodding.

Naruto raised in eyebrow at his mother's odd behavior but shrugged it off, Jiraiya on the other hand knew that Tsunade didn't want Naruto to know about her gambling habit.

"By the way Naruto-kun, did you find your mate?" Kushina asked innocently.

"What?!" Tsunade shrieked.

"Hmmm I believe I did." Naruto told her.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled histerically.

"Oh how wonderful, just like your mother. So who's the lucky lady?" Kushina asked curiously.

"well..." Naruto began as he glanced at his Mother who looked like she was about to explode " I meet four amazing and pretty girls." Naruto finished with a big grin, Tsunade face instantly started getting red as her temper was reaching its boiling point. " But I didn't get a chance to mark them." at hearing this Tsunade's rage began to supside a little.

"Well don't worry about it Naruto-kun, You've already poured your chakra into them so they're off limits to every male now." Kushina told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked smiling.

"yep, didn't your mother tell you?" Kushina asked as they all looked at Tsunade who looked the other way nervously.

" You see whenever a member of our Family finds a mate and we didn't mark them yet we pour our chakra into them usually through a kiss to alert everyone that they're already taken." Kushina explains.

"Cool." Naruto says.

"But there are certain problems that go with it." Tsunade began to say. " You see Naru-chan our chakra is very potent and if a human comes into contact with it, they can get hurt."

Naruto's eyes widen at hearing this " But then how can you heal poeple if your chakra is so dangerous?" he asked his mother.

"That's because I have full control of my chakra and the Jutsus I use are design to heal others." She started as she pointed to the Violet Diamond mark on her forehead. " This Mark which I used to store my chakra is Proof that I have complete control of my chakra." She said and Naruto reached up with his right hand to touch the diamond mark on his forehead. " But Our chakra specifically ,reacts to our emotions. if we're feeling angry or stressed our chakra becomes dangerous to others especially humans." she said as Naruto Nodded his head. " And when we're feeling happy or relaxed our chakra reflects that by transfering that feeling into others especially our partner." Tsunade finishes as she casts a glance at Jiraiya.

"Then what's the problem with pouring my chakra into my mates again?" Naruto asks.

"The problem is that you can actually cause them to be aroused, or in your case make the girls go into heat." Tsunade explained as she gritted her teeth that Naruto called the girls his mates.

"That's why your mother channelled her chakra into that girl, to calm down her ragging hormones since you're young and your chakra is much more pottent on a young lady who's starting to become a woman." Jiraiya explained further.

"Did something like that happen with Tousan?" He asked.

"pft Hardly, your father was already a pervert long before I met him much less when I poured my chakra into him." Tsunade scoffed.

"Like you're one to talk, You started hounding after every pretty boy you encountered when you snuck into the village after our encounter." Jiraiya shot back earning a glare from Tsunade.

" I don't need to year that from a so called _super_ pervert." Tsunade responded back.

"Takes one to know one." Jiraiya fired back.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tsunade shouted.

"Oh yeah? well I seem to recall a time when you peeked on me-" Jiraiya didn't get to finish as Tsunade covered his mouth with her one and darting her tongue in his mouth. Jiraiya was surprised at this but before he could get into it Tsunade ended the kiss.

"What were you about to say?" Tsunade asked as she looked at him seductively.

"I don't know but Its starting to come back to me." Jiraiya said sheepishly.

Tsunade gave him another kiss and this time Jiraiya deepened it and wraped his arms around Tsunade's waist. Kushina smiled at their display of affection and eyed Minato, Naruto was feeling grossed out seeing his parents making out in front of him.

"Okay, okay stop this already. aren't we suppose to be introduced to the village and then spending time as a family." Naruto reminded them as they both parted from their kiss.

"You're right, we should use this time wisely before we go back home and lock you away." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah we shoul-what?!" Naruto says in surprise as he looks at his laughing mother who is making her way out the door. " hey come back, you didn't mean that right?!" Naruto chases after his mother with Jiraiya right behind him.

"Things should be even more lively with them around." Kushina told her husband.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it'll just cause me trouble." Minato sighed as he and Kushina left the office.

...

Not long after, everyone in the village has gathered in the village square where they will be introduced to The Goddess Tsunade and her family. The crowed was very excited at the oportunity to see their goddess and the clan heads especially were the most excited, they saw this as a chance to expand their influence and social status in the village.

"can you believe we're about to meet the Goddess?!" a girl with black hair tied in two chinese style buns said in excitement.

"Calm yourself Tenten." A young man with long back hair says next to her.

"Oh come on Neji, you must be a little excited to see The Goddess Tsunade?" Tenten chastice her teammate.

"She's right Neji, this is a time when you must show your youthfull spirit!" Yelled their energetic friend with black hair styled in a bowl-cut with thick eyebrows.

"See? why can't be as excited as lee?" Tenten told him.

"I'd rather not." Neji sweatdroped at the Idea of him being like Lee.

"You'd definetly look wierd if you started acting like Lee." Kiba laughed which caused Neji to glare at him.

"Now Kiba-kun that wasn't nice." Hinata reprimended her teammate.

" Yeah, you do a good enough Job of being like Lee." Ino commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Kiba said to Ino.

"Now, now we must remember that this is s joyous occation and that lee-san is showing great spirit." Riser told his friends.

"yeah, Riser has the right Idea. lets keep the insults to a minimum and enjoy the festival." Naruko added in. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Still with the attitude huh?" Naruko said to him before focussing her attention to Sakura who was unusually quiet. " is something the matter Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruko in surprise.

"You seem to be in your own world." Naruko tells her.

"Oh, I just have alot on my mind." Sakura told her.

" Care to share?"

"No, I'd rather not." Sakura tells her politely. 

"Are you certain?" Naruko ask with a mischievious smile as her fox ears emerged slightly.

"Yes I'm sure!" Sakura told her with conviction knowing full well that when Naruko's ears pop up it can only mean trouble.

"If you say so." Naruko shrugged as she turned her attention to Temari.

"what about you Temari? you look about as lost as Sakura." She asks The sand Kunoichi as she notices that her breathing is ragged and her face is looking a little flushed.

"I'm fine." Temari tells her as she tries to regain her composer.

"Probably just spent a little to long in the sun." A young man with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiki ponytail.

"I think you spend too much time under the sun Shikamaru." a young man with spiki brown hair.

"Just who's side are you on Choji?" Shikamaru asks his best friend.

Just before he can respond, the Hokage starts addressing the crowed from atop the Hokage tower . "Hello everyone I'm glad that You're all participating in this wonderfull Day when our Goddess visits the leaf." The crowed starts to cheer and Minato waits a bit before continuing to speak " It has been a long time since she's graced the village with her presence and she's Honored us by Bringing her Family with her as well." The crowed cheered once again. "Now without further ado a present to you our goddess Lady Tsunade Uzumaki!" The crowed cheered louddly as Minato stepped aside to allow Tsunade to adress the crowed.

"Hello everyone." Tsunade greeted the crowed causing them to cheer. " It almost feels like yesterday when I last saw you with my parents and I was Introduced to the village. However this time It will be my turn to introduce you all to my child, who's just turned 16 today." The crowed cheers loudly." Now may i introduce for the first My son Naruto Uzumaki." The crowed Cheers loudly as Naruto walks to his mother's side.

"Hi everyone, its nice to meet you!" Naruto greets the crowed and they cheer very loudly.

However four gilrs in the crowed just stare wide eyed that the young man they encountered is none other than the son of their Goddess.

"HE'S LADY TSUNADE'S SON?!" Temari, Ino, Hinata and Sakura blurted out.

**Here's the second chapter of The Fox God, didn't expect it to be this long though. so sorry for the wait I'm currently playing a new game and i'm trying to finish it before starting on the next chapter. well I hope you enjoy and please review.**


	3. Uzumaki Matriarch Part One

**The Fox God**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto or the oc Riser, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SHADOW FLAMETHROWER.**

**Uzumaki Matriarch Part One.**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari just stared wide eyed at Naruto as he waved to the cheering crowed.

"He is the son of our goddess?" Sakura spoke out loud, still not believing that Naruto could be the son of their great Goddess.

"Who would have that?" Riser said smiling.

"He's lady Tsunade's son." Ino whispered, before a smile slowly formed on her face. "_ Yes! I hit the jackpot." _she mentally cheered as she stared at Naruto.

" H-he's a g-god?" Hinata spoke before fainting.

"Hinata!" Kiba called out her name worriedly as he rushed to her aid.

"The son of the goddess that rules over the land of fire." Temari gulped. "This isn't good." she whispered worriedly as she felt an odd sensation within herself.

"So he's Great auntie Tsunade's son huh?" Naruko asked no one in particular.

"He's a dope." Sasuke commented, not at all impressed .

"Don't say that Sasuke-kun, or else you'll recieve devine punishment." Naruko warned.

"I don't care, I think he's a dope." Sasuke stood firm on his view about Naruto.

"Suit yourself, just don't come crying to me when great aunt Tsunade punishes you for insulting her son." Naruko warned him.

Back up at the Hokage tower Naruto returned to his mother's side, Tsunade smiled at her son " So, are you ready to celebrate your birthday, Naru-chan?"

"You bet!" Naruto answered grinning.

They both turned to leave, but they found their path blocked by two members of the village council, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"It is an Honor to have you in the village again Lady Tsunade." Greeted Koharu with a bow.

"And we are especially honored that you brought your family with you." Added Homura while bowing.

"Homura, Koharu. I see you two haven't changed." Tsunade spoke to them with uninterest as she narrowed her eyes.

"The same cannot be said about you Milady, it appears the years have been really kind to you." Homura complimented.

" Thank you for the compliment, but if you don't mind I would like to spent time with my family and show my son the village." Tsunade spoke with authority, she couldn't stand these two.

"We understand milady, family is very important." Koharu said.

"_As if you would understand."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"We hope you enjoy your visit, also we would like to discuss with you matters concerning your son." Homura stated.

"What matters?" Naruto asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well lord Naruto, we would like to assist you in finding a suitable mate." Koharu explained.

"A mate? I already-"

"There is nothing to discuss! as soon as we're done here we're going back home!" Tsunade cut Naruto off as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as she made her way past Homura and Koharu.

"Well you heard the lady." Jiraiya told them with a shrug before following after his mate and son.

"I guess her attitude still remains the same." Koharu muttered with a hint of annoyance.

Inside the tower Tsunade was fumming as she made her way through the hall, with her son in tow. " _We've just got here and already those two are trying to push their own agenda on my son. And in __**MY**__ presence no less, the nerve of them!"_

"Kaa-chan, stop." Naruto called out to his mother as he tried to keep himself from tripping

Tsunade stopped and her hold on Naruto loosens, allowing him to free his hand. "What was that about?" Naruto asked his mother.

Tsunade turns around and Naruto is startled by the serious expression on her face. " Listen Naruto, stay as far away from those two as possible. Don't talk to them unless your father or myself are with you." She told him.

Naruto was even more confused now. "Why?"

"Because they might manipulate you into doing something you don't want to." Tsunade told him tenderly.

"But why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

"For the good of the village." Jiraiya tells him as he approaches them.

"More like to further their own agenda." Tsunade scoffed.

"Now Tsunade, don't let them get you riled up we're here to celebrate Naruto's birthday remember?' Jiraiya reminded her.

Tsunade takes a deep breath to calm herself. " You're right, lets forget about them for now. today is all about you!" she said as she poked Naruto's nose causing him to smile.

...

"So what did you want to talk to me about mom?" Naruko asks her Mother. She suddenly appeared behind her and took her away from her friends to a nearby tea shop.

"I wanted to ask for your help in something." Kushina asked as her fox ears appeared on top of her head.

Meanwhile Temari was wandering around the village, all around her everyone was celebrating, playing games, laughing and having a good time, but she ignored all that as she continued to walk aimlessly.

"_Another God has laid claim to me."_Temari thought nervously. "_This is unheard of, for a god of another nation to want a god of another." _Temari then realises something. " I'm not even a full god." she whispers to herself. Her village worships her as a goddess, but...

"Temari-chan!"

Temari snaps out of her thoughts as she see a young man with straight red hair approaching her. "Do I know you?' she asks clearly confused that this stranger would be so familiar with her.

"It's me, Naruto." He tells her as he stands in front of her.

"Naruto?" Temari questioned with a raised eyebrow not believing him, but then her body starts feeling hot.

"Yeah, me and my family are in disguise." he whispers into her ear. causing Temari to shudder.

"_Why's my body reacting to him? its the same with..."_ She looks into his eyes and She suddenly lunges at him, smashing her lips against his.

Naruto is taken aback by the sudden kiss as he feels Temari's tongue probe his mouth, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. Their tongues battle for dominance as Temari threads her fingers through Naruto's red hair making it turn back to it's golden color, Naruto's hands roam Temari's body as they come to a stop on her ass. He gives it a firm squeez causing her to moan in the kiss. the people around them look on with redening faces, but they are ignored as Naruto and Temari are too absorbed in the kiss. The kiss starts to become more heated and Temari could feel something changing within her, but then something grabs on to the back of her blouse and yanks her away from Naruto and throws her against the side of a nearby building.

"Get your hands off my son, you hussy!" an angry woman with spiky red hair, wearing an elegent Kimono screams.

"Mind your own business!" Temari yells back through half-lidded eyes, annoyed at being interrupted. She pushes herself off the wall and walks up to the angry woman. " Do you have any idea who I am? I am the goddess of the land of wind!"

The red haired woman's eyes widened causing Temari to smirk triumphantly, however the womans scowl returned as she was suddenly consumes in a puff of smoke and as it clear, her true identity was revealed. " Well I am the goddess of the land of fire!" she countered.

Temari's eyes widen in surprise, the most famous goddess of all the elemental nations was standing before her. looking at her closely Temari confirmed that her tittle as the worlds most beautiful woman is well earned, she had a body that was fitting of a goddess of her stature. Temari cast a glance at Naruto and noticed that he wasn't in disguise anymore, she looks back at Tsunade with narrowed eyes. " I'll say it again, mind your own business!"

"My son, is my business!" Tsunade shouted, her eyes becoming slits and her teeth becoming sharp.

"Then mind it!" Temari fired back as her pupils take on the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it, before becoming slits, which surprises Tsunade. seeing her expression, Temari goes for the attack by creating a strong gust of wind in front of her. Tsunade lifts her arms in front of her to protect her against the fierce wind, Temari sees this and lunges forward, tackling Tsunade into the ground. She then pushes off Tsunade and towards Naruto who is stunned by what just happened, Temari grabs Naruto's arm as she summons her fan and jumps into the air along with Naruto. She swings her fan to create a strong gust of wind, then she sits on her fan along with Naruto as they ride the air current away from Tsunade.

"Hey, get back here!" Tsunade shouts as she gets up and sees them already a fair distance away, she kneels down before leaping high into the air.

"Temari-chan, what the hell was that about earlier?" Naruto asks after remaining silent for a while.

"You're mine, I'm not letting any other woman near you. I don't care who they say they are." Temari tells him, she acted without thinking and the rational part of her mind was voicing its concern. but it was quickly pushed to the side as Tsunade landed on the fan.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?!" Tsunade angrily asked bearing her fangs.

"Leave us alone!" Temari shouted angrily while also bearing her fangs.

Tsunade looked at Temari and how she still had a hold of Naruto, another scene flashed before her eyes of a rogue shinobi holding on to a very young Naruto. "never...I'll never allow this village to take away what's precious to me again!" She shouted with rage as she raised her hand and was about to slash Temari with her claws when something tackled her.

"Tsunade, calm yourself." Jiraiya said while holding on to Tsunade as they fell off the fan, unfortunetly the sudden shift in weight caused the fan to tip over, knocking off the remaining occupants.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto called out her name as he pulled her close, he turned them around so that his back was facing the ground.

Tsunade sees this and her rage instantly evaporates as it is being replaced with another feeling. " Naru-chan!" she calls out to him worriedly, Jiraiya looks back and smiles which doesn't go unnoticed. " Why the hell are you smiling?!"

"Look." He simply says.

Tsunade looks but doesn't get it until it hits her, a strong sense of determination, happines, carring and even love. All of which she's feeling from Naruto. As his mother she shares a special bond with Naruto, which grants her special abilities. one of whish is the ability to feel what the other is feeling, this ability has helped her in crucial momments in the past and the scene in front of her reminds her of the times her husband has put his body in harms way to protect her. But she wasn't going to allow her son to do the same, not on her watch. But before she could act, the wind started to pick up and gather below Naruto and Temari. When they made contact with the wind, it acted as a cussion that managed to slow them down enough to land gently on the ground.

"Was this her doing?" Tsunade thought out loud as she and Jiraiya landed a few feet from them.

"Our son knows how to pick em" Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade frowned as she watched her son still hold on to Temari for dear life, she began to walk towards them while thinking about what happened earlier. "_Her eyes...they were the eyes of the Shukaku, but then..." _she trailed off as she remembered how they became slits like hers. She finaly came to a stop next to them which caused Naruto to look up at her.

"Kaa-chan, I think-"

"Get away from her Naruto." Tsunade cut him off, her tone serious.

"What?, Why?" He asked confused.

"She's dangerous." She told him as she reached for Temari, but was surprised when Naruto pulled away. "what're you doing?"

"She's not dangerous, she used her wind to stop us from falling." Naruto argued.

"She tried to kipnap you!" Tsunade argued back.

"She didn't mean any harm by it." Naruto assured her.

"How do you figure?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"Because she's the first person I infused my chakra with when I came here." he told her.

Tsunade's eyes widen in shock. " Y-you're joking right?" she stuttered nervously.

"No. she's the first girl I've met when I arrived, just like how you met Tou-san." Naruto explained.

"Naru-chan, my encounter with your father was-" Tsunade began to say but stopped when she heard a muffled sound and looked at Temari, who lifted her head from Naruto's chest. She looked around confused before looking up at Naruto and smiling. she opened her mouth to speak but then she caught sight of Tsunade and was immediately on her feet.

"You still plan to get between us? then I guess I have to show you your place." Temari challenged.

Tsunade actually smiled at that. " So you want to fight for Position as alpha?"

"Exactly!" Temari said with conviction as she extended her left hand to the side, her fan which was resting on a tree branch suddenly flew off towards Temari and she caught it on it's side.

"Fine by me, this was going to happen sooner or later." Tsunade told her smirking as she took up a battle stance.

"kaa-chan, Temari-chan wait!" Naruto called out to them as he was getting up, but before he could approach them, a hand gently grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Hold on there Naruto, This is one fight you can't intervene." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto turned his head around to see his father looking at the two Women. "Why not?"

Jiraiya turned his attention away from the women to address his son. " Because this match is to decide who becomes the patriarch."

"Already?"

"Yes, ordinarily this wouldn't happen until after you've marked your vixen and she fully becomes a Fox. But it appears that she was a goddess herself and challenged your mother." Jiraiya explained as Temari and Tsunade jumped high in to the air.

Temari fully opens her fan and swings in in front of her, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Tsunade. Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her as she took the attack, she suffered several cuts on her arms, legs and clothing. Temari gathered up the wind at the bottom of her feet to propel herself towards Tsunade, she slams against her and pushes her down into a wodded area. After crashing through several trees Temari pushes Tsunade on to the ground, making a deep trench several feet long before coming to a stop away from the wodded area.

"Is that all there is to the goddess Tsunade." Temari mocked as she stared down at Tsunade who still had her arms crossed.

"Hmph, I should be asking you that." Tsunade said as she uncrossed her arms to reveal her smirking face.

"You arragont cow!" Temari shouted as she threw a punch at Tsunade which she caught.

"I'm a vixen!" Tsunade shouted as she placed her right foot against Temari's stomach and pushed her off. "And you're going to learn that whatever I say, goes." she told Temari as she stood up and dusted herself off, the cuts she had were gone as if they weren't there.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Temari shouted angrily as she brought her fan back behind her.

"Because whether I like it or not, my son has chosen you to be his mate and it's my duty to determine whether you have what it takes to lead our family." Tsunade explained as she brought her hand down, with her index finger out against the ground creating a large fissure heading towards Temari who jumps in to the air to avoid it. she swings her fan and releases another powerful gust of wind at Tsunade, but Tsunade smirks as she stomped her right foot on the ground causing a wall of stone to erupt from the ground in front of her, blocking the wind.

"That isn't always going to work." Tsunade told her in a mocking tone.

Temari was annoyed at Tsunade's overconfidence, using the wind she launched herself at Tsunade with her fan closed. Tsunade still had on a confident smirk. "_She's probably going to open her fan at the last minute."_ She thought as Temari was closing in and ready to swing her fan, however instead of opening it Temari kept her fan closed as she swing it. Tsunade was slightly surprised, but she reached out with her right hand and grabbed Temari's fan. "Using it as a blunt weapon isn't going to-." Tsunade cut herself off when she noticed the fan was being covered by the wind and it was staring to leave cuts on her hand. Once she did this Temari fully opened her fan and swung it a around herself, creating a wind sphere with her in the middle.

"Lets see you deal with this." Temari said as she floated towards Tsunade.

"That won't make any diffirence." Tsunade said as she threw a punch at the wind Barrior, but almost immediately her hand was covered in lacerations causing her to quickly pull her fist back.

"Smart thinking, you would've lost that hand for sure." Temari smirked as she extended her right hand forward, causing several smallers wind spheres to shoot out of the larger wind sphere. Tsunade smiles mischiviously as she gathers chakra to her hands and feet, Jiraiya recognizes that look and knows that Tsunade is about to turn this around. Tsunade's hands and feet burts into flames and she slaps and kicks the air spheres back at Temari, but instead of being made of wind they were now made of fire. When the fire spheres collided with the larger one. flames quickly spread from the points of impact and completely encased Temari in a ball of fire.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto cries out worriedly.

Tsunade looks at the fireball expectantly, waiting for any sign of Temari. She didn't have to wait long as the fire ball began to quickly move towards her, Tsunade stood her ground as she pulled her right fist back before punching the air in front of her causing a powerful shockwave to rush forward. The fireball was blown away but Temari was nowhere to be seen, Tsunade closed her eyes and began to sense where Temari is. She detected a chakra signature coming from the edge of the forest, but something was off about it. "_what's going on? I'm sensing Shukaku's chakra but then it changes to a chakra similar to mines. it's as if i'm sensing another vixen." _Tsunade thought just before a tree shot out from the edge of the woods. she sliced it to bits using her sharp claws while her eyes remained closed, but then another tree shot forth and this one was followed by a strong wind that sliced it into several logs.

"_She's really keeping me on my toes._" Tsunade thought as she weaved through several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She declared as she breathed out a massive fireball burning the logs to ashes and continuing in to the forest. Tsunade waits for any sign of Temari, but after waiting several minutes she grows impatient. "Okay this has gone on long enough." She then slams her palms together and the forest started to come alive. She sensed Temari moving through the forest before suddenly stopping. Tsunade was smirking as she saw Temari being lifter over the tree tops, tightly bound by wood. "This match is over."

"No, I refuse to submit to you!" Temari shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"Hmph, I can't believe my son choose a woman like you." Tsunade said in a disappointed tone.

Upon hearing that Temari lost it, she created a powerfull wind storm which shredded the wood that binded her. She then quickly flew towards Tsunade with her claws ready to tear her to shreds, Tsunade jumped to meet her and she started to transform. Blonde fur spread across her body, her feet changed to become more dog like, a fox tail emerged from her rear, a pair of fox ears emerge on the top of her head and her face pushed out into a snout. Tsunade has transformed into a smaller version of her giant fox form although this one was more human as she still had her impressive curves only they were enhanced as they stretched her clothes. She let out a mighty roar which caused Temari to be thrown off balance, Tsunade tackled her and rammed her into the ground.

"Give up." Tsunade ordered as she pinned Temari.

"Never!" Temari refused as she struggled to free herself.

"Why you insolent brat!" Tsunade said in annoyance as she bared her sharp teeth. "I will show you your place." She opened her jaws and was prepared to bite Temari's neck, but just before she could sink her teeth in she smelled something off. "_This smell... its.."_ Tsunade pulled her head back to look at Temari, but her eyes widen when she realized it wasn't her but her mate Jiraiya

"Hey good looking." Jiraiya winked at her.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade was stunned, what was her mate doing in Temari's place? She looked around and Saw her son holding Temari bridal style.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but I couldn't stand to watch anymore." Naruto told his mother while grinning.

Tsunade sighed as she couldn't help but smile that was just like her Naruto, she opened her mouth to speak but Jiraiya beat her to it. "well I'm not complaining." Tsunade looked down and notice Jiraiya starring at her massive breasts. "Pervert." Tsunade said as she tried to fight off a smile, she got off Jiraiya and changed back to her human form. She walked towards her son and noticed that Temari was fast asleep in his arms. "Lets take this young lady somewhere where she can rest."

"Why don't we take her to your Grandparents house." Jiraiya suggested.

"Absolutely Not!" Tsunade rejected.

"I want to go see Great grandpa and Grandma's house." Naruto said enthusiasticly.

"See? Naruto wants to go." Jiraiya grinned.

"No." Tsunade stood firm in her decision.

"C'mon, please Kaa-chan." Naruto pleaded while giving her the dreaded puppy dog eyes

"No." Tsunade denied him.

Naruto made a hand sign creating 5 shadow clones of himself and they all transformed into chibi foxes. "Please Kaa-chan." They all said in unison while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Tsunade was using all her will power not to give in, Naruto sees this and goes for the killing blow. all the clones transform into a toddler version of himself and they all look up at Tsunade pleadingly. "Pweas Kaa-chan."

That was all Tsunade could take as she gleefully scooped up the Naruto's in her arms and smothered them. "Oh ofcours we'll go to my grandparents house!" Tsunade told them happily as she hurried towards her grandparents house.

"Now that wasn't fair." Jiraiya commented as he and Naruto followed Tsunade.

"Hey, it's my birthday." Naruto responded as he looked at Temari's sleeping face.

**Yamanaka Residence.**

Ino was searching through her closet as clothes lay scattered around her room. "No, not this one." she tossed another article of clothing behind her, She continued to search her closet when there was a knock on her door.

"Ino, may I come in?" a feminine voice asked at the other side of the door.

"Sure, go ahead mom." Ino answered as she kept looking through her closet.

Ino's mom opened the door and was greeted by Ino's messy room. "I thought you already picked out your outfit for the festival?" she said as she walked inside Ino's room holding a white box.

"I did, but now I have to find one that's perfect for a date." Ino answered still continuing to search her closet.

"You have a date for the festival?" Ino's mother asked surprised.

Ino turned to face her mother. " Yep, He told me to meet him later." She said with a bright smile.

"I see, then it's a good thing I came by to give you this." She presented Ino the box.

Ino maneuvered around the pile of clothes on the floor and stood before her mother, she took the box and placed it on her bed before opening it. She lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful purple Yukata with a floral pattern. "It's beautiful." Ino said as she pulled out the Yukata and held it in front of her. "It's perfect, thanks mom." she placed the yukata on her bed as she gave her mother a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Ino's mother hugged her daughter back.

"I'd better change into this quick or i'll be late." Ino told her mother as she broke away from the hug.

"It's alright to be fashionably late dear." Ino's mother joked before they both started laughing.

As Ino prepares for her date, in another part of the village Tsunade was leading her family towards her grandparents house. along the way Naruto took in the sites, this was his first time in a human village and everything was so new to him. Jiraiya and Tsunade would steal glances at Naruto and smile. "He's completely in awe." Tsunade commented.

"Can you blame him?, he spent his life locked up in our castle." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade's eyes soften as she glanced at Naruto, "_Did I deprive him of this experience?"_ Tsunade thought but then she remembered her brother's death, followed by the death of the man who helped her realise her feelings for Jiraiya before it was too late, Dan. Then she remembered the incident that made her despise the leaf village. Tsunade gritted her teeth at the memory, Despite being her sworn duty to protect the land of fire and it's inhabitants and even though her grandfather, granduncle and her mate are from the leaf village, She couldn't love the village as much as them for it has given her nothing but pain. Because of the village's arrogance as well as the other villages, the great destroyer awoke and laid waste to everything. Her little brother Nawaki wanted to help out seeing it as his duty as the god of the land of fire and protect the village their grandfather loved, he snuck out of their castle and went to confront the destroyer head on, he never stood a chance. she was devastated and her sadness was reflected across the land of fire as storm clouds covered the sky for days.

However She knew that she couldn't stay sad forever and she that there were others who have suffered at the hands of the Destroyer, So she took on full resposibilities as the goddess of the land of fire and worked closely with the poeple and helped rebuilt their homes. her presence helped boost everyone's spirits and made them work hard, it was at this time that she met Dan who lost his little sister when the destroyer attacked the leaf village. Tsunade remembered fondly the time they spent together either discussing about the recovery efforts, where the destroyer was currently located, or just plain hanging out. For a moment she thought that maybe Dan was the mate she had been searching for, but the more time she spent with Dan the less time she spent with Jiraiya and they started to drift apart. Tsunade's heart ached remembering the pained look on Jiraiya's face when she told him she had plans with Dan, She then recalled on their way back from a mission on the outskirts of Amegakure where she was accompanied by Jiraiya and Orochimaru, they were confronted by Three orphans, one of which demanded they teach them ninjutsu. To her shock Jiraiya agreed to teach them and told her and Orochimaru to go back without him, despite not agreeing with his decision to stay she reluctantly left. It was during the time that he stayed with the three orphans she began to yearn for Jiraiya's company. Even when she was out with Dan she would get herself drunk and complain about Jiraiya, it was obvious to Dan how much she missed him. After three years have gone by and with no sign of Jiraiya She fell into a depression. The villagers were beginning to worry about their goddess, Then one day Dan casually asked her to take a walk with him so she could get some fress air. Tsunade reluctantly agreed and it was during the walk that Dan dropped a bomb on her by asking her about what her feelings for Jiraiya were. Tsunade smiled slightly as she remembered her younger self scoffing at that and telling him that she felt nothing for that pervert. But Dan then mentioned how whenever she brought her home after getting drunk, she would call out Jiraiya's name in her sleep.

Tsunade smiled remembering how she tried to deny it but Dan kept pushin the subject until she honestly told him that she doesn't know what her feelings for Jiraiya are. Dan asked her to elaborate and she would explain that her feelings for Jiraiya were mixed, when he's here he always annoys her and they constantly argue but now that he's not she feels this void in her heart. Dan only smiled and told her that she should listen to her heart before deciding to leave Tsunade alone, She remembered how she went to sit on top of the Hokage monument and as she watched the setting sun her mind was made up. She met up with Dan to tell him about her conclusion, Dan was happy and the two shared a hug, but then Tsunade's frowned a little as she recalled how at that moment Jiraiya would show up, She remembered the look in his eyes a look that he felt betrayed and heartbroken. She tried to explain that it wasn't what he thought but Jiraiya turnd around and ran. She chased after him and desperately called out to him, but then a loud roar was heard and they both stood frozen in their tracks as they recognized that roar. She suddenly leaps high into the air to get a better view and sure enough out in the distance beyond the village gates she sees the destroyer. She recalls the rage she felt building within her as her eyes immediately become slits and she flies off towards the deatroyer, she transforms into her giant fox form and engages the destroyer in battle. however despite a fierce battle, She was defeated and reverted to her human form as she crashed into the forest that surrounded the leaf village.

She remembers how badly hurt she was as she was laying on the ground, she could feel the ground tremble as the destroyer approached her location. She stared up and Saw him starring down at her, he was going to finish her off and Tsunade excepted her death. clossing her eyes she waited to be reunited with her brother, but when it never came she opened her eyes to see the destroyer sinking into mud. She saw Jiraiya land next to her and proceeded to pick her up and carry her bridal style, jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to put as much distance between them as possible. But then there was an explossion behind him and the force of the blast blew them away and they were on a collision course with a large tree. Jiraiya maneuvered his body so that he would take the hit, he even took the impact when hitting the ground and used his body to shield Tsunade from the debri caused by the explossion.

Tsunade remembered hearing a cracking sound when Jiraiya hit the tree trunk and she say several pieces of wood imbeded in his back.

"What's the matter Hime?" Jiraiya asked breaking Tsunade from her thoughts.

"Nothing, I was just remembering how I realized my love for you." Tsunade told him with a smile.

"If I had known that all it would take to win your heart was putting my life on the line for you, I would have done it years ago." Jiraiya said smiling.

Tsunade smiled but then she instantly frowned when she picked up a familiar scent, Jiraiya noticed her expression and instantly knew what it meant. Tsunade grabbed Naruto and Jiraiya, and surrounded herself and them in a golden light before dissappearing.

"Hmm I was informed that she was around here." A man with bandages covering part of his face and right arms spoke as he scanned the area,

**Senju Home.**

Tsunade and her Family reappared in a living room area of her grandparents home, Naruto looked around the room confused before looking at his mother. " hey, what's the big deal Kaa-chan?"

"Listen Naru-chan, before we go out we need to explain certain things to you." Tsunade told her son, her tone serious.

Naruto nodded. "Alright but where should I leave Temari-chan?"

"Follow me." Tsunade instructed as she led him up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. " Put her in here for the time being."

Naruto walked inside and gently placed Temari on the mattress, he brushed a stray hair from her face before leaving the room. He followed his Parents to the dinning room where his mother took a seat at the head of the dinning room table, his father sat to her right and he took the seat next to her left.

"Naru-chan, Remember those two people I told you too stay away from." Tsunade asks her son.

"Yeah." Naruto responded.

"There's one more person you should be very careful around, His name Is Danzo Shimura. he's also a part of the council like Homura and Koharu." Tsunade began.

"However Danzo is the most problematic of the two, you remember how we explained to you how the Anbu back ops serve directly under the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked to which Naruto nodded. " Well Danzo created his own faction of Anbu which he calls ROOT."

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto.

"He created ROOT to do missions that he believes were for the good of the village, and what the third Hokage our sensei didn't want to deal with." Tsunade explained.

"Your sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen Trained your mom, me and another teammate of ours." Jiraiya explained.

"Although Technically he only trained me after I came to the village during my birthday." Tsunade added in.

"Anyway Danzo's ideas clashed with The third Hokage who believed in solving things through discussion, while Danzo believed eliminating the problem entirely." Jiraiya said.

" So because he didn't like how the third Hokage did things he went behind his back and made his own group that will?" Naruto half asked.

"Yes, he recruited others into ROOT who shared his way of thinking, in fact he even tried to recruit me." Tsunade told her son.

"Really?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, his mother never told him that before.

"Yes, it was after I lost my brother that he approached me and told me he wanted to help me make sure what happened to my brother never happened to anyone else. Sarutobi-sensei had already taken me under his wing by then so I declined his offer, but that didn't stop him from trying to push his views on me. He even tried to get me to choose Shinobi that he picked himself to be my Mate." Tsunade Explained as she remembered her so called suiters with Disdain.

Naruto was surprised that this person would try to force his mother to do something against her will. sensing what was on her son's mind Tsunade said " Don't worry I didn't give any of them a chance." Naruto sighed with relief, he didn't like the idea of his mom hanging around with a guy even as friends. Tsunade noticed Naruto's sigh and smiled, her son was always protective of her as much as she was of him. she noticed from the corner of her eyes that Jiraiya also wasn't too happy to hear that, she reached for his hand under the table and gave it a reasuring squeeze earning a smile from Jiraiya. " Eventually Danzo realized that I wouldn't sway to his way and after I choose your father as my mate he began to resent me."

"Just because you wouldn't do what he says, he starts to hate you? that's stupid." Naruto said angrily.

"Danzo will use any means to get what he wants and he wants us." Tsunade explained.

"Why does he want us for?" Naruto asked.

"He wants our influence over the land of fire to shape it how he wants." Tsunade tells him.

"Like hell he's going to get us to do what he wants, I'm surprised he hasn't tried kidnapping one of us since he's so desperate for our power." Naruto said causing his parents to become silent, Naruto notices the silence and looks at his parents in confusion. Tsunade casts her gaze down her fists were clenched tight and she was crushing Jiraiya's hand causing him to wince in pain. Tsunade quickly released his hand and apologized, " Why did you two suddenly got quiet?" Naruto asked causing them both to look elsewhere.

"Well ...you see-" Tsunade began to say when her eyes began to glow." It looks like Shukaku's descendent has awakened." Tsunade sighed as her eyes stoped glowing.

"Temari-chan's awake?! awesome!, I'll go check on her." Naruto said enthusiasticly as he rose from the table and headed upstairs.

Tsunade sighed in relief as she rested her forehead on the table.

"You really didn't want to tell him huh?" Jiraiya half asked half stated.

"Hmph. How can you expect a mother to tell her child how she failed to keep him safe?" Tsunade responded without looking up.

"Tsunade you didn't-"

"Whoa!"

Tsunade's head shoots up at hearing Naruto's voice and dashes up the stairs, she quickly reaches the room where Temari is and swings the door open. "Naru-chan are you alri-" she begins to say before she cuts herself off at what she sees. Naruto is laying on the bed with Temari on top of him kissing him passionately as she has her hands underneath his hoodie and feeling his hard abs over his undershirt. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Temari broke her kiss from Naruto to look at a fuming Tsunade. " Do you mind coming back later? we're kinda busy." she told Tsunade before locking lips with Naruto again.

Tsunade rolled up her right sleeve and walked toward them, but then she smelled something odd. "_What's with this smell?"_ she thought to herself as she searched for the source of the smell, a moan brought her attention back to the occupants of the bed. Naruto flipped Temari over so that she was laying on the bed, he grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers as he pressed his strong chest against Temari's causing her to moan in the kiss. Tsunade's eyes widen in realization "_It's them! they're releasing their pheramones_!". Naruto broke his kiss with Temari as he trailed kisses down her neck, Temari groaned in pleasure as she craned her neck to allow him better access. Naruto kissed a spot between Temari's neck and coller, he opened his mouth exposing his enlarged canines and prepared to bite down when he was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't, you can't mark her yet." Tsunade tells her son who's reaching out to Temari.

"Naruto-kun!" Temari calls out to him as she jumps out of the bed.

"Back off!" Tsunade demanded as she puts herself between them.

"Temari-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

They both call out to each other as they desperately attempted to get past Tsunade.

"Knock it off!" Tsunade demands, she smells the pheramones leaking out of their bodies, it's so strong that it almost overwhelms her senses. "_Damn teenage hormones, I don't remember being like this at their age. Maybe it's because she's a goddess herself."_ she thinks to herself but then she hears something and looks in the direction of the noise only to see Jiraiya writing something in his notebook.

"The two lovers cry out to each other, yearning to be together, however an unstopable force threatens to keep them apart." Jiraiya mumbles to himself as he continues to write.

"This isn't the time to be doing that!" Tsunade snaps at her mate.

"C'mon this is gold I think it'll be my next best seller." He tells her.

"GIVE ME A HAND HERE!" Tsunade screams causing Jiraiya to quickly come to her aid.

Meanwhile Naruko is wandering through the village searching for Tsunade and her family. "Now where could they be?" she wondered as she looked around. " Meh, I guess I'll head to her house, maybe she's there."just as she was about to make her way to Tsunade's place she spots a familiar face. "Hey its..." She trails off as she remembers what her mother told her, she smiles mischieviously as her fox ears emerge on top of her head.

Back at the Senju Home Tsunade has managed to calm down Naruto and Temari, but their pheramones are still in effect and unlike with Sakura she can't bring Temari's under control. They are in the living room with Naruto and Temari sitting in the love seat, Temari is resting her head on Naruto's shoulder and has her arms wraped around his right arm. Tsunade is sitting on an elegant arm chair that the previous matriarchs of the Uzumaki clan sat in, the same chair her grandmother used whenever she and her little brother visited her and sat on her knees as she told them stories. and now it was hers. She casts a glance to her right where Jiraiya was standing next to her before focusing her attention back to Naruto and Temari.

"Why can't I mark her yet Kaa-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"In this case Naru-chan it isn't that simple." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"It's because I'm a goddess from another land." Temari spoke up.

"Yes, There has never been a situation where the god of one land has chosen the god of another to marry." Tsunade began. " Since Temari is the goddess of the land of wind you have to travel to the major village there which is Sunagakure, Once there you have to inform the Kazekage that you want to take Temari as your mate."

"That's all? sounds easy enough." Naruto said.

"Don't bet on it." Temari spoke. " In the land of wind there's a tradition that when the daughter of the family is to be married, her future husband must challenge the head of the family to prove himself worthy." She lifted her head off Naruto's should to looks at his parents. " My parents passed away a couple years ago so the one in charge of my family is the true heir of Shukaku and curent Kazekage of Suna is my youngest brother, Gaara of the desert." She finished and laid her head back on Naruto's shoulder causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"_So I have to fight her brother who is also the god of the land of wind...but what did Temari-chan meant by true heir." _Naruto thought.

"_Perfect, things can't get any worse." _Tsunade thought before hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jiraiya said as he went to answer the door, he knew that there are ony a handfull of people who can knew where this place is ocated much less be able to get pass the special barrior. upon opening the door he was greeted by a smiling Naruko.

"Hi uncle Jiraiya." She greeted him warmly.

"Hey kiddo." Jiraiya greeted back smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me coming by and I brought a friend with me." Naruko said motioning next to her.

"Well not at all, please come in." Jiraiya welcomed them in.

"Thanks." she said before stepping inside.

Tsunade could hear the door clossing and rose from her seat when she say Naruko. "Naruko-chan what a surprise."

"Hey auntie." She greeted before turning her attention to Naruto and Temari. "Sup cuz."

"Uh, Hey." Naruto greeted back a little ackwardly.

"I know our first meeting was kinda wierd but I brought someone to make up for it." She said just stepping aside to reveal a young woman about her age wearing a purple flower pattern Yukata.

"Hello Milady, it's an honor to meet you." the young woman greeted as she bowed lightly.

"Ino-chan?!" Naruto said shocked.

Ino lifted her head to address Naruto. " Hello Naruto-kun." she walked towards him and sat on his lap. " I hope you don't mind me visiting." she told him before planting her lips on his for a passionate kiss shocking everyone but Naruko.

"_That's my boy!"_ Jiraiya thought proudly.

_"There's another one?!"_ Tsunade thought angrily as she watch Ino kiss her son right in front of her.

"_Mom is right, this is going to be fun."_ Naruko thought as her fox ears emerged on top of her head.

**Here's the next chapter I decided to split it into parts because I didn't want to keep you all waiting for much longer. I hope this satisfies you until the next chapter, I made up the whole Suna tradition thing, I'm not sure if they do that. Anyway please leave a review, they keep me motivated to continue writing this story.**


	4. Uzumaki Matriarch Part Two

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto or the oc Riser, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SHADOW FLAMETHROWER.**

**Uzumaki Matriarch part 2**

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing, **another **girl was kissing her son. Jiraiya on the other hand couldn't be prouder, his son has two blonde bombshells going after his heart. Ino pulled back from the kiss and turned to face Tsunade. "It is a great honor to meet our land's goddess in person." Ino stood up and bowed again respectfully before looking back at Tsunade. " I knew beforehand about your legendary beauty Milady, but the stories clearly don't do you justice as you are even more beautiful than I could have even imagined." she complimented.

"Why thank you." Tsunade said smiling, appreciating the compliment.

"I can see where Naruto-kun gets most of his looks from." Ino complimented as she glanced back at Naruto.

"Aw geez you're just saying that." Tsunade said bashfully while grinning.

"I am not Milady, he clearly inherited your looks." she then looks towards Jiraiya, "As well as yours, Master Jiraiya."

"I see you've heard of me." Jiraiya said smiling slightly.

"Who hasn't heard of the man who stole our Goddesses's heart." Ino said smiling.

"Pft, more like she stole mine." Jiraiya said as he stared at Tsunade lovingly.

Naruko watched in amusement. "_Ino is winning them over with flatery."_ she thought as she watched Ino compliment them more before she turned to face Temari.

"What brings you here Temari?" Ino asks.

"I would like to ask you the same question." Temari responded annoyed.

Ino smiled before replying. "Naruto-kun is going to take me out to see the festival."

"He's what?!" Both Tsunade and Temari shrieked.

"Naruto-kun asked me out when we met a little while ago." Ino told them still smiling.

"Oh really?" Tsunade looked over to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ino-chan was the second girl I talked to since I came to the village." Naruto suddenly realized something as he turned to face Temari. "Temari-chan, I want to apologize for how I acted when I met you."

"What do you mean?" Temari blinked in confusion.

"I was too forward and made you uncomfortable instead of giving you space and showing you the proper respect a woman deserves." Naruto explained.

Temari was surprised and couldn't help but smile. " It's okay Naruto-kun, I forgive you." she then cast a glance at Ino as an idea formed in her head. "But if you wanna make it up to me, then how about you take me out on a date?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto agreed immediately.

"Well now that that's taken care of." Ino wraps her arms around Naruto's right arm. "shall we get started on our date?"

"I don't think now is a good time." Tsunade said while crossing her arms. " we are suppose to spend time today as a Family to celebrate Naruto's birthday."

"It's your birthday?!" Ino and Temari said in unison while looking at Naruto wide eyed.

"Yep, It's a tradition in our family that when one of the kids turn 16 they are to be introduce to the Leaf village." Naruto expained.

" And it's during this time that the future god chooses his mate." Jiraiya added and looked at Ino and Temari who both have huge smiles.

"Just like auntie Tsunade and uncle Jiraiya found each other. In fact I remember my mom telling me how auntie Tsunade snuck out on her sixteenth birthday and the first person she encountered was Uncle Jiraiya. hey isn't that how you met Temari cuz?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked towards his mother. "I didn't know you snuck out to see the village on your birthday too Kaa-chan."

Tsunade began to sweat nervously. "Well uh….you see…"

"You're mother was pretty wild and adventurous when she was your age Naruto." Jiraiya cut in.

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe, just like you, on her first day in the village your mother caused quite the commotion. Challenging the leaf shinobi to fights and if they lose they have to be her slaves. She came onto every handsome guy she met and the pheromones she was emitting drew in guys like moths to a flame." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade's face was beat red as Jiraiya kept telling their son about the crazy, embarrassing, and just plain stupid things she did when she was younger. She cast a glance at her son and notice the fascinated look on his face, she smiled at this but it quickly vanished upon hearing jiraiya's next words.

"Then there was the time when she was in heat and was driven insane with arousal that she-"

"No!" Tsunade cut him off by covering his mouth. "He doesn't need to hear about that." she whispered to Jiraiya, not long after marking Jiraiya as her mate, Tsunade went into heat, but Jiraiya was on a mission for two days and she had to endure until his return. She tried masturbating to relieve herself but it didn't help much, she thought about meditating for the length of his mission but her arousal wouldn't let her concentrate. She became became consumed with so much desire to fuck her mate, that the skys of the land of fire were dark with stormclouds. When Jiraiya finally returned to the castle, Tsunade immediately pounced on him, ripped off his clothes and fucked his brains out for two days. During this time the land of fire experienced a severe thunderstorm that only subsided when Tsunade was fully satisfied, and as the sun shone through the darks clouds, it not only represented Tsunade's satisfaction but the light of the new life that now grew within her.

"Milady, if I may ask?" Ino brought their attention to her. "How did you and lord Jiraiya meet?"

"Oh that." Jiraiya scratch the back of his head sheepishly." Your mother made quite the impression on me.

Flashback

A young Jiraiya is making his way back to the village, he just got done with an important mission and he couldn't wait to peek at the women in the hotspring. Little does he know that today he will have a fateful encounter that will change his life forever, for high above the sky a young woman is descending rapidly towards the ground.

"This is way more fun than just simply flying down." A young Tsunade thought as she felt the wind hit her face as she continued to plummet to the ground, today is her 16th birthday and she was suppose to go to the hidden leaf village to be introduced to it's people but she decided to go on ahead of her parents and snuck out. After years of being cooped up in her family's castle, she is finally getting a chance to explore her land. She wondered what the people who live in land are like, what types of delicious food they make and try some of this "gambling" she heard from her grandfather. She noticed the trees coming in fast and prepared to latch onto one of the branches, but as she made it past the top of the tree she collided against Jiraiya who was in mid-jump from a tree branch. They both came crashing down to the ground.

"Argh, fuck that hurts!" Tsunade said as she rubbed her head, she looked down to notice an unconscious Jiraiya lying beneath her. "Wait, wait, wait, could this be a human male?" She leaned her head closer to inspect his face. "He looks kinda cute." She mutters as she brings her hands to his face, she feels every inch of his face against her hands as she caresses it. " I wonder." she cupped his face before planting a kiss on his lips, she pulled back and watched him stirr. "True love's first kiss." Tsunade smirked as Jiraiya's eyes fluttered open.

"What hit me?" Jiraiya looked up to see Tsunade's smirking face.

'Hey there." Tsunade spoke seductively.

"Hello." Jiraiya responded while smirking himself. "Come here often."

Tsunade could help but laugh. "Goddess, that was corny."

Jiraiya took in the beautiful woman in front of him, she had a beautiful voice, and her laugh was like music to his ears, his eyes were drawn to impressive bust that stretch her shirt. " What fabulous tits." He thought as he liked his lips.

Tsunade stopped laughing and spoke. "Tell me are you a human?"

"Yes." He answered, finding it a little odd that she asked that.

Tsunade smiled widely. "Then how would you like to be my first human servant?" She asked.

"Your what?" Jiraiya deadpanned

"My servant, I always wanted my own human manservant, tell me are there others like you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Oh this chick is nuts." Jiraiya thought as he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. "Listen I'd like to help you but I need to get going." He tried to stand up but Tsunade placed a hand against his chest and pushed him back down.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." She smirked, Jiraiya didn't like the predatory look in her eye. "I'm going to make you mine." she opened her mouth to reveal her enlarged canines.

"This bitch is crazy!" Jiraiya mentally screamed as moved his head to expose his neck. "Shit i gotta act fast!" Jiraiya brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts, Tsunade snapped her head up and gasped. Jiraiya used this chance to slipped out of her grip but she caught him.

"Who told you, you could touch my chest?" Tsunade said angrily.

"Oh shit."

It was at that moment that Jiraiya knew, he fucked up. Tsunade brought her right fist back and punched Jiraiya squarely in the jaw sending him crashing through several trees. "Fucking perverted human." she muttered before storming off angrily.

Flashback end.

Everyone in the room minus Jiraiya started laughing, "I'm sorry for laughing lord Jiraiya, but that was just too funny." Ino apologized through her laughter.

"It wasn't funny for me, I almost died." Jiraiya told them.

"You're exaggerating Tou-san." Naruto didn't believe his father.

"I'm afraid not." Tsunade said nervously. "To be honest if I didn't turn back to retrieve the necklace my grandfather gave me then Jiraiya would've died."

Naruto paled at this. "You mean…."

"You were close to not existing champ." Jiraiya said while nodding his head.

"It's safe to say that Your father and I didn't get along after that, we hated each other and he kept trying to sneak a peek at me when I was in the hot springs." Tsunade explained.

"So how did you two fall in love?" Ino asked, her inner romantic was dying to know.

"Well…." Tsunade thought for a moment, she cast a glance at Jiraiya before answering. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Despite our mutual dislike of one another, Jiraiya and I were never apart. The third Hokage assigned me to a team that had Jiraiya in it, I was immediately against it and so was your father, but Sarutobi-sensei insisted on it and so we reluctantly agreed." Tsunade smiled fondly at the memories. "Missions, training, and just plain hanging out, Jiraiya and I did everything together. Without realizing it, we became friends, and teammates, but we still hated each other and he kept repeatedly peeping at me to the point that I developed a sixth sense when ever he lays his eyes on me." she started giggling and Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"But then while we were on a mission, three orphans came up to us and demanded to be taught NInjutsu. Jiraiya agreed and stayed with them for three years, training them and teaching them everything he knew about Ninjutsu." Tsunade had a far away look as she continued speaking. "At first i was glad to be rid of this pervert, but as time past I yearned for his return. I missed our training sessions, heck I even missed it when we argued. I had this hole in my heart and every night I drowned myself in sake." She looked at her son and then at his mates and cousin. " Did you know that it's possible to die of a broken heart?"

Everyone minus Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you mean.." Ino was unable to finish but Tsunade finished it for her.

"Yes, I realized that I was in love with Jiraiya and those years without him and my constant denial to myself of these feeling were killing me." Tsunade said solemnly but then smiled. "But then Dan helped me see how foolish I was and made me admit to myself that I was in love with Jiraiya, but then…." Tsunade explained how when she and Dan shared a hug, Jiraiya saw them and thought they were together, then the destroyer showed up and she fought him but failed. "Jiraiya tried to save me but got hurt in the process, The destroyer was getting closer and fearing that this would be the end, we confessed our love to each other."

_Flashback_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya can feel the ground trembling beneath them as the destroyer drew closer with each step, she looked at Jiraiya " Jiraiya." she spoke softly gaining his attention. "There's something I Must tell you."_

"_You don't need to say anything Hime, I know you love Dan." He said giving her a sad smile._

"_No you Idiot, it's you I'm in love with!" Tsunade confessed, angry that he assume she loved another man other than him._

_Jiraiya's eyes widen at her confession, he was speechless for a moment but soon found his voice. "I...I love you too, Tsunade. I've loved you ever since I started to really get to know you."_

_Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she kissed Jiraiya passionately, Jiraiya was surprised at the sudden kiss but quickly complied. All their pent up passion, their love, yearning for one another was expressed through that kiss. But Tsunade had to part it, she still needed to get something done. She moved JIraiya's head to expose his neck, she opened her mouth to expose her enlarged canines before biting down on a spot between his neck and collarbone. Jiraiya cringed at her fangs piercing his flesh before Tsunade backed away. The puncture wounds disappeared and an image of a white and blonde fox with their foreheads leaning against each other with their tails wrapped together, and the symbol of the Uzumaki clan between them appears on his neck. Tsunade then exposes her own neck. "Now mark me too." Jiraiya feels his canines enlarge and without realising it he leans his head down to bite Tsunade's neck, she cringes a bit before Jiraiya removes himself and the same mark that jiraiya has appeared on her neck as well. "We are mates, now and forever."_

_A loud roar causes them to turn their heads and see the destroyer, its spines start glowing blue. "Don't even think about it." Tsunade warns Jiraiya._

"_What?" Jiraiya acts innocently._

"_You plan on doing something crazy that'll get you killed while I live." She said while narrowing her eyes._

"_How'd you figure?" Jiraiya asks now that he was caught._

"_Because you're always risking your safety for mine." Tsunade said in a softer tone. "But it's not going to work this time."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Because now that we're mated, and unless I have a strong reason to live, if you die then I'll die too." Tsunade explains as she stares longingly into Jiraiya's eyes._

"_Then I guess we'll go to the next life together." Jiraiya says as he kisses Tsunade's lips as the destroyer opens it's mouth to fire it's attack when it suddenly stops. Tsunade and Jiraiya look to it and see it thrashing its head around._

"_What's wrong with it?" Jiraiya questions._

_Tsunade's eyes widen as she senses something familiar." It's Dan." she whispers. "He's using his Spirit transformation Technique."_

"_Can he even hold it?"Jiraiya asks as he watches the destroyer shake his head but not looking at all that affected._

"_Dan is given us a chance to escape, c'mon." Tsunade stands up and helps Jiraiya to his feet, Jiraiya tries to walk but his injuries prevent him as well as a strange feeling coursing through his body. "Your body will begin to change as a result of me marking you, you won't be able to move properly for a while." She placed his left arm over her shoulder and began leading him to safety._

_Pain is what Dan is experiencing as his spirit inhabits the destroyers body, he feels his very soul being ripped apart the longer he inhabits its body. "_What a monster._" He wanted to buy time for Tsunade and Jiraiya to escape and maybe rot the destroyer from the inside with his technique, but that is proving fruitless as the destroyer finds his intrusion as nothing more than a slight irritance, like flies buzzing in your face until they are crushed. "_Tsunade was fighting this? Truly only a god can hope to stand a chance against this monster_." using all of his will power he managed to see though its eyes for only a second to see that Tsunade and Jiraiya have escaped before his will was easily overwritten. "_They've made their escape, I must make mine as well_." But just as he was undoing his technique, he felt his soul being surrounded in blue light until- "AAAAAAAAAH!" Dan screamed in agony as his soul was forced out of the destroyers body, he managed to direct his soul towards the direction of his body._

_Tsunade is healing Jiraiya's wounds in a hidden spot where Dan hide his body when it suddenly jerked violently before throwing up blood._

"_Dan!" Tsunade cires his name in horror as she and Jiraiya watch Dan's body spasm as if he were having a seizure. Tsunade went over to him to heal him._

"_Don't!" Dan warned as Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks. "I've been severely infected by its chakra, it's too late for me." to prove his point Dan's body starts turning black as his body was beginning to rot. _

"_Oh Dan." Tsunade was on the brink of tears. "Why?"_

_"Because I wanted to protect those precious to me." He said as he coughed up more blood. "Simple as that."_

_Tsunade closed her eyes and let her tears fall freely. Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him before burying her head against his chest,Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He looked at Dan who suddenly smiled._

"_So….Tsunade marked you as her mate?" Dan mentioned as he noticed Jiraiya's slit eyes. "Congratulations,...I'd shake your hand but.." He lifted his right arm only for his hand to fall off and crumble into dust as it hit the ground. "I'm …...very happy for you both." He spoke honestly as his body began to crack. " Don't neither of you beat yourselves up over this, especially you Tsunade." Tsunade looked at Dan, her eyes bloodshot. " just promise me that you'll both live a life of happiness and love." he said to which they both nodded. "Then I have no regrets." That was the last thing Dan said as his body broke apart and he crumbled into dust on the ground. Tsunade buried her face against Jiraiya's chest as she and her mate cried their eyes out over the loss of such a fantastic friend._

_Flashback End_

The room was silent as Tsunade finished her story, Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort his mate. Tsunade appreciated this as she drew strength from him.

"That...that was…" Ino wiped the tears from her eyes, she couldn't find the right words to describe what she just heard.

"He was truly a great man." Temari spoke as she too was in tears.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino and Temari to comfort them which they appreciated as they leaned into him.

"He was a hero!" Naruko said through her sobs as she cried uncontrollably.

"We kept our promise and our love only grew stronger as the years past." Tsunade smiled fondly as she looked at Naruto. "We were actually going to visit the memorial stone where the names of all the shinobi who gave their lives in service to Konoha are written."

"Awesome, let's go then!" Naruto said while sitting up and bringing Ino and Temari with him.

"Um Milady?" Ino asks.

"Yes?"

"I-Is it alright If I come along?" Ino asks Timidly.

"I would also like permission to accompany you as well, please?" Temari also asks permission.

Tsunade looks at their pleading eyes that were joined by her son. "I don't know…"

"Of course you can come!" Jiraiya says happily causing Ino, Temari and Naruto to smile brightly while Tsunade turned to glare at him. "What? This is a family visit and Those two are Naruto's mates so they're family now." he reminds her. "In fact Why don't we invite that pink haired girl as well."

At the mention of pink hair Ino's eyes widen, _"He marked Sakura too?!"_

"Didn't you say you marked four girls Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yep."Naruto confirms.

"Do you know her name?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah, her name is Hyuga Hinata." Naruto answers causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"_Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari? Nice job Cuz_." Naruko thought while grinning.

"_A goddess from another land, two heirs from well established clans, I don't know much about the pink haired one but I'll when we meet her again. I'm so proud of you Naruto_." JIraiya thought as he closed his eyes and nodded in approval of Naruto's pick of his mates.

"_He had to pick out my friends_." Ino thought sarcastically. _"I need to make sure that I'm Naruto-kun's number one._" Ino grinned mischievously as her eyes became slits for a brief moment before turning back to normal.

Tsunade couldn't believe how today was turning out, she wanted a little more time with just the three of them, before she dealt with this. But luck was not on her side. Ino saw how frustrated Tsunade looked and felt ashamed that she was intruding on her time with her family, however an idea popped in her mind. "Milady, have you three had anything to eat yet?" she asks.

"Just some snacks, why?" Tsunade questions while raising an eyebrow.

"I know this nice, secluded spot that's perfect for a picnic. You, Lord Jiraiya and Naruto can enjoy a meal there in peace." Ino offered.

Tsunade's eyes widen at the suggestion. "That is actually a good Idea."

"I'll tell you what, I'll even prepare the food for you." Ino volunteered.

"That's awfully nice of you, but I couldn't ask that of you." Tsunade politely declined the offer.

"It's the least I can do." Ino said not taking no for an answer. "What a good way to spend time with your family than a picnic."

"Well if you insist, but at least let me help." Tsunade offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jiraiya said, a look of uneasiness on his face.

"Why not lord Jiraiya?" Ino asks not understanding.

"Because Tsunade can't cook to save her life." Jiraiya deadpanned.

Temari and Ino stared at Tsunade. " Is this true Milady?" Ino asks

Tsunade's face turns bright red as she looks away. "I remember my Mom telling me that aunt Tsunade could wipe out an entire shinobi battalion with her awful cooking." Naruko commented.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Jiraiya agreed.

"Hey now, isn't that exaggerating it a bit." Tsunade argued.

" But there's also a story my Mom told me about how you wiped out an entire village sharing them the food of the gods." Naruko commented again.

Tsunade paled at that, Naruto looked at his mother in surprise. "Is that true Kaa-chan?"

Tsunade remained silent, but Naruko just kept on talking. "If you think that's surprising, you should hear about the stories regarding her beauty."

"Oh?" This got everyone's attention.

"My told me when Aunt Tsunade visited the other elemental countries, people would come from miles around to get a glimpse of her legendary beauty. And they weren't disappointed, but after seeing how beautiful the land of fire's goddess is, it drove them to madness." Naruko told them.

"Madness?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Naruko's toned became dark. " Once people saw her beauty, they became obsessed. Men would no longer be able to look at another woman without comparing them to aunt Tsunade, Women will try in vain to become as beautiful as her. Their vain attempts to pursue her beauty lead them down a spiraling road to death." Naruko giggled as her fox ears emerged from the top of her head. " Oh but that's not the worst part."

"You mean there's more?" Naruto asks wanting to know more.

"Eventually a faction was formed in each of the lands governed by the other gods that worshipped Aunt Tsunade, and as you know a citizen that lives in the domain of a certain god cannot worship another." Naruko explains. "Revolts were started in an attempt to overthrow the current god and put Aunt Tsunade in charge."

Everyone minus Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped. "But then there were some gods who wanted to have Aunt Tsunade for themselves, and looking at her it's easy to see why." Naruko noticed the scowls on Naruto and Jiraiya's faces. "While their own lands were on the brink of civil war, the gods attempted to win favor with Aunt Tsunade."

"Wait, if they really wanted to Marry Lady Tsunade, why isn't it written down?" Temari questioned. " Surely someone would've recorded something as important as A God of another land wanting another."

Naruko snickered. "That's because it was all done in secret, you can ask Auntie Tsunade yourself." she cast a glance at Tsunade who just rolled her eyes.

'"Is this true Milady?" Ino asks.

Tsunade sighs. "Unfortunately" She casts a glance at her mate and son, their faces twisted in anger. "No matter how many times I said no they refused to give up, so I send them packing." she said while raising her fist.

"And that brings me the other thing Aunt Tsunade is famous for, her immense strength. They say she can turn entire mountains into rubble, rearrange landmasses, and cause massive Tsunamis with just a single punch. "Naruko raised her finger." But now she can do it with one finger."

Temari, Ino and Naruto looked at Tsunade in awe, Tsunade herself felt self conscious while Jiraiya was grinning madly. "Wow Kaa-chan, I always knew you're amazing but this raises the bar even higher." Naruto commented proudly which caused Tsunade to smile smugly.

"There's more to me than you thought kiddo." Tsunade said as she rubbed her son's head.

"Naruko, what happened with the revolts going around the elemental nations?" Ino asks.

Naruko smiled. "Of that, Auntie Tsunade took care of it personally. And that brings us to two other things auntie is famous for. Her healing abilities and her temper."

"Oh yes." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " She does have quite the temper." This earned him an elbow to his ribs courtesy of Tsunade. "See what I mean."

Everyone laugh as Tsunade hit him again, Naruko then got their attention by covering her body with red chakra. " Ordinarily the chakra of a god is deadly to humans except for those we chose as our mates. But Auntie Tsunade's chakra is special, her chakra exudes life. My Mom told me that when Auntie was a little girl she and Lady Mito would explore the woods of konoha and it was there that she saw that the plant life around her would start to grow, flowers would grow from the spots she stepped on, even the wildlife were drawn to her."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled as he reminisced when he was younger and Tsunade had left to return home two days ago. He was out in the woods late at night doing some research in a secluded waterfall that during the day a group of girls usually use, as he got closer to the spot he heard splashing and quietly approached. What he saw was forever burned in his mind, there standing on top of the water was a naked woman, the moonlight reflecting off of her wet skin making her sparkle. The water droplets running down her smooth skin, he can make out her slim waistline with a hint of a six pack, her toned legs and arms, her plump ass. But what he was drawn to the most was her large breasts that swayed as she moved on top of the water with grace, the water rippling with each gentle step. He noticed that the water around her was beginning to rise and forming small spheres of water that moved with the motion of her hands. She was dancing on top of the water and then his eyes widened when he saw her face. Her wet hair framed around her beautiful round face, plump kissable lips, her beautiful light brown eyes that he can get lost into, there was no mistake. It was Tsunade. He watched her dance a bit more before submerging herself into the water, Jiraiya was about to move closer when she burst out the water and landed by the shore, she was different, She had fox ears the same color as her hair on top of her head and behind her are nine tails. He watched Tsunade close her eyes as a golden chakra covered her body, the trees that surrounded the waterfall were sprouting flowers, the forest came alive as animal emerged from the forest, drawn in by the glow. Even from his hiding spot Jiraiya could feel the warm aura enveloping him, making him feel safe and happy.

But the happiness was short lived as a bird landed on top of his head breaking him out of his euphoria. He shooed the bird away and that was when the nightmare began. The warm aura that surrounded him suddenly stopped, the forest grew quiet and Tsunade's body was now facing his direction, her hands clenched into fists before opening them to reveal her clawed hands, her muscle mass increased but not making her overly muscular, her large breasts became even bigger, she grew in height, but Jiraiya's eyes were drawn more to her chest. Then he noticed blonde fur spread all over her body and her face push out into a muzzle, the flowers wilted and the sky turned dark as Tsunade transformed herself into an anthropomorphic fox. She lunged at him a look of absolute fury on her face but as she got in front of Jiraiya, blood gushed out of his nose sending him flying back. She blinked in confusion as she was covered in blood, she went to investigate him when she saw the look of satisfaction on his face as well as recognizing him. She then saw his spirit leaving his body and ascent to heaven, but she wasn't having it. She grabbed the spirits tail and forcibly inserted it back in Jiraiya causing him to wake up gasping, he was then initiated into a night of hell.

"What's with that look?" Tsunade questions. 

"Just reminiscing." he told her smiling.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes but decided not to question it further, Naruko continued. "Because Auntie's chakra is so full of life, she is the only god to be able to use and master healing jutsus. Which is why she's the greatest Doctor in all the elemental nations, she created several new medical jutsus that cured several diseases that were once thought incurable, she even brought an entire village back from the dead."

Temari, Ino and Naruto looked at Tsunade in awe,Tsunade smiled saddly. "If only I had that power sooner." she thought of her brother and Dan.

"Auntie visited the other elemental nations and stopped the fighting while at the same time healing the injured by radiating her healing chakra, she negotiated with the gods to allow those that worshipped her in their lands to move to her land." Naruko explained

"I guess that would explain the painting." Ino mumbled but Naruto heard her.

"What painting?" Naruto asked.

"There's a famous painting in the Konoha museum depicting lady Tsunade floating above a group of people, shining like a beacon of hope in a dark, and dreary background." Ino explained. " My family has a copy of the painting in our living room."

Naruto looks at his mother. "How famous are you Kaa-chan?"

"More than I would like." Tsunade groaned.

"Auntie Tsunade is an inspiration to many, especially young girls. She inspires them to reach greater heights and not be discouraged because of their gender." Naruko said smiling.

"You are my inspiration Lady Tsunade, I admired your strength and beauty and worked hard to become like you." Ino admitted smiling.

"To be honest I'm the same, I wanted to be strong just like you, with the wisdom and courage of a great leader." Temari also admitted.

Tsunade felt embarrassed and touched that they see her as a role model, Jiraiya smiled with pride at his mate, Tsunade also inspires him, which is why he modeled a character from one of his books after her.

" _The people rallied behind the princess, her courage and strength inspired them, together they rebuild their destroyed village_." Naruko quoted, Jiraiya looked at Naruko in surprise. "_The village girl held her little brother's lifeless body, her tears mixed with the heavy rain that pelted against her body, washing away the blood and grime. She glared at the monster, filled with anger and hate she vowed revenge as her screams of anguish echo around her destroyed village._" Naruko grinned as she showed Jiraiya a book with an image of a blonde Kunoichi facing a fierce red dragon. "The main female character, Akemi sounds an awful like Auntie Tsunade."

Everyone stares at Jiraiya who begins fidget under their gaze. " What's with that look? So the author might of based his character on Tsunade. What's the big deal?"

Naruko smiles as she opens her book to the last page and begins reading. "_5 years have passed since the battle against the powerful dragon god, five years since its defeat at the hands of Akemi, five years since she disappeared. The land enjoyed a new era of peace and prosperity, A farmer is tending to her field, she stops to wipe some sweat off her brow and takes a moment to look at the remaining work she has left and sighs, before she can resume she feels a tug at her pants leg, and looks down to see a little boy with blonde hair, he stares into her emerald eyes, the same as his own. Knowing what he wanted she puts down her shovel and scoops him up in her arms, he embraces her and snuggles his face against her big breasts. Akemi smiles as she strokes her son's head, she then feels herself being lifted off the ground and into the arms of her husband who had a big grin on his face as he held her bridal style before spinning them around. The family shared a laugh as Akemi relished in this moment of happiness, She no longer has to be alone, she now has a family that everyday showers her with love. Though the road to get here was tough and often times she almost gave up, but with the help of her friends and her then lover now husband, she persevered and together freed their land from the darkness that was suffocating it. Even if she choose to live a life as an ordinary farmer and local medicine woman, she wouldn't trade this life she and her husband have carved out for anything. But the legend of the Kunoichi who stood up to the dragon god and brought hope to the land will be forever told by the grateful people she and her friends saved_." Naruko finished as she closed her book.

"Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Okay. I may have modeled my female characters after Tsunade."

"How many other stories have you written about me?" Tsunade asked while crossing her arms underneath her breasts pushing them up.

"Just a few, and they were all best sellers!" Jiraiya said in an attempt to lessen Tsunade's wrath. "A Lot of reviews for the books praise how relatable the main female lead is, the message of my books is to inspire the people to believe in themselves, never give up and have hope."

"It's true." Ino agreed. "I love reading your books Jiraiya-sama, Do you mind signing them for me? Granted I don't have any on me, I'll have to go back home to get them."

"Of course, I'd be happy to sign them." Jiraiya said smiling proudly.

"Um." Temari stands up and pulls out a book from her Ninja pouch. "Would you please sign my copy of **An accidental Hero **?"

Jiraiya smiled as he held out his hand, Temari happily handed over her book. Jiraiya grabbed a nearby pen and signed it before handing it back to Temari.

"**To Temari, I'm glad that you enjoyed my books, I hope you continue to enjoy them in the future. Jiraiya, P.S Thanks for the inspiration for my new book**." Temari read aloud before looking at Jiraiya in confusion.

"I'll be sure to give you an advance copy, and you too Ino." He winked at both of them.

"Hey what about me?!" Naruko pouted.

"I haven't forgotten about you Naruko-chan."

"Hey let's go visit the Memorial stone already!" Naruto urged everyone. "Lets pick up Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan."

"Do you even know where they live?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do, I'll lead you there." Naruko said smiling as she led them to their first destination.

**Haruno Residence**.

Sakura sighed as she laid on her bed, her day was turning out to be surprising, experiencing her first kiss with the son of her Goddess, the woman she aspired to be. She recalled how Tsunade caught her making out with her son and groaned. " I can't believe she caught me in that situation, that was so not how I wanted to meet her." she then remembered what Tsunade did to her, she sat up, gathered chakra in her hand and performed a self diagnosis. "What's this?" she detected a faint foreign chakra slowly spreading it's way through her chakra network. "Did Lady Tsunade do this? No this chakra seems familiar." Sakura closed her eyes as she thought of where she sensed this chakra, her eyes widen in realization. "This chakra is-"

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the house. "Sakura, can you get that please!" Sakura's mother Mebuki called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Sakura responds as she gets off her bed and heads downstairs, the doorbell rang again but repeatedly. "I know who that is." Sakura knew only Naruko rang her doorbell like that, she grabbed the handle and swung her door open. "What is it Naruko? Can't you see I'm-" She stops mid sentence upon noticing who it was.

"Hey Sakura-chan."Naruto greets her smiling.

"You!" Sakura didn't expect to see him again much less right outside her door. "How'd you know where I live?"

"My cousin showed us." Naruto pointed behind him to where Naruko and the others are.

"May we please come in." Tsunade asked kindly.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Lady Tsunade?!"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind us stopping by?" She said sweetly.

"N-not at all, it's an honor to have you, please come in." Sakura invited them in.

"Sakura who is-" Mebuki stepped out of the kitchen and gasped as she say her land's goddess in her own home.

"Good afternoon ma'am, you have a lovely home." Tsunade said smiling.

"Lady TSunade?!" Mebuki couldn't believe she is speaking to her goddess. "What brings you here?"

"There's is something we would like to discuss with your family." Tsunade stated.

**Here's the next chapter for the Fox God, sorry for the delay I was experiencing writer's block with this and my other stories, hope you like this chapter the next one Naruto will meet the girl's family's. The ideas I came up with for Jiraiya's novels just gave me more ideas for new stories, As always leave a positive review.**


	5. Visit From The Gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the oc Riser, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SHADOW FLAMETHROWER.**

**Visit From The Goddess.**

Mebuki and Kizashi couldn't believe their eyes, The Goddess Tsunade, praised as the strongest and most beautiful woman in all the elemental nations is sitting on their couch in their living room. They couldn't help but let their eyes wander over Tsunade's magnificent body that truly fitted a Goddess of her stature, they then cast a glance to her mate Jiraiya. A great and powerful shinobi that is known throughout the lands as the one who stole the Goddess Tsunade's heart, truly a man worthy of her. Then their eyes focused on their son, who is sitting between his parents. He took more from his mother's looks that his father but they could still see traces of Jiraiya in Naruto, they three moved in synch as they took their teas from the table in front of them and proceed to sip its contents before letting out a content sigh causing Mebuki and Kizashi smiled.

"So what do we owe the honor of your visit." Mebuki asked politely.

"Yes, it has something to do with the encounter your daughter had with my son." Tsunade spoke as she cast a glance at Sakura who is sitting on the side along with Temari, Ino and Naruko.

"She didn't do anything to offend him did she?" Mebuki paled, fearing that her daughter had incurred the goddess's wrath.

"No, no, nothing like that." Tsunade assured the woman who looked like she was about to collapse. "It's just….well…"She didn't know how to break the news to them, luckily Jiraiya did it for her.

"Our son has chosen your daughter to be his mate." Jiraiya said happily.

Time seemed to stop as Mebuki, Kizashi and Sakura processed what they just heard, eventually Sakura broke the silence.

"What?" She whispered.

"I want you to be my mate Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling widely.

"You…..want me….to be your mate?" Sakura asked again, not believing what she heard.

"Hell yeah." Naruto enthusiastically declared before looking at Sakura's parents. " It's nice to meet you both, I promise to make your daughter happy and protect her with my life." he bowed his head at them.

Mebuki and Kizashi were still speechless, unable to believe that their Goddess's son has chosen their daughter to become his mate, to become a goddess. But then they stood up and got on their hands and needs with their heads bowed. "We are extremely honored that you have chosen our daughter as your mate Naruto-dono." Kizashi spoke.

"We know that she will be taken care of in your family's care." Mebuki spoke next.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, her parents just accepted this with no problem. She was about to voice her concerns when Naruto suddenly stood up, walked around the table and knelt before her parents. "Hey now, there's no reason for you to kneel. In fact I should be kneeling instead."

Both kizashi and Mebuki's heads snapped up at hearing this."Naruto-dono, how could you say that?!"

"A god such as yourself should never bow before mere mortals such as us." Kizashi added.

"Don't say that, you are more than mere mortals to us god's. For a god is nothing without their people." Naruto stated. " A god exists to protect and serve the people who believe in them, by treating each other as equals and working together can we achieve a bright future filled with hope and happiness."

Mebuki and Kizashi were left speechless at Naruto's words, Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled proudly at their son. "And I am honored that you deem me worthy enough to be with your daughter." he bowed his head to them before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I know we just met and this is all really sudden, but I ask that you give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you."

Sakura's face turned red, she never found herself in this kind of situation before. The thought of a God desiring her and asking to prove his worth to her made her heart flutter, and he is a great kisser. Her body shuttered as she remembered the kiss and the thought of getting them on a regular basis was very tempting. "_Oh what the hell."_ she thought before nodding her head causing Naruto to smile widely.

"Well now that that has been taken care of." Tsunade stood up and extended her hands out towards Mebuki and Kizashi, a bright glowing sphere formed between her palms before fading to reveal a golden fox idol. "As it is customary, the family of the chosen mate shall receive this Idol." The idol floated over to Sakura's parents, Mebuki took the Idol and she felt something coming from it and looked to her goddess. "The Idol will bring you good luck as well as protection for your family, and home." Tsunade answered.

Kizashi and Mebuki both bowed at their Goddess. "Thank you so much for this gift Milady." Mebuki thanked her goddess.

"Think nothing of it, and you may call me Tsunade." She informed them as she walked towards Sakura. "Sakura."

"Y-yes." Sakura fidgeted nervously under Tsunade's gaze, she felt as if her eyes were seeing through her soul. "_She probably can_." she thought.

"It's nice to properly meet you." Tsunade said as she smiled gently.

"Likewise Milady, It's an honor to meet our lands Goddess in person." Sakura greeted, she couldn't help her eyes from wandering to Tsunade's chest. "_They're huge!" _ Sakura thought before noticing Tsunade put her hand out.

"I hope you don't mind me as your mother-in-law?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Not at all." Sakura said as she shook Tsunade's hand, but then suddenly she froze and felt a jolt of electricity course through her body from her hand before breaking out in a cold sweat. Her eyes briefly turned to slits before turning back to normal."_what was-"_

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tsunade asked, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Yes, nothing to worry about Milady." Sakura assured her Goddess, even though she herself has no idea what just happened.

Tsunade wasn't buying it, she recognized the look in Sakura's eyes, it was fear. "It's unwise to lie to a Goddess Sakura."

Sakura tensed under Tsunade's gaze before finally telling her the truth. "It's kind of hard to explain it but when I shook your hand I felt this spark go through my body, and I felt….afraid."

"It's because of the fox chakra my son gave you." At Sakura's confused look Tsunade continued. "Right now you have a small amount of fox chakra along with your own, the fox chakra has recognized my chakra and my rank."

"Rank?" Sakura asked confused.

Nine tails appeared behind Tsunade. "Normally it's the number of tails that determine a Fox gods rank, but in your cases, since you aren't even foxes yet, I would say you're at the bottom."

"We won't stay that way for long." Temari challenged.

"By starting at the bottom, there's nowhere to go but up." Ino added.

"I'm sure you'll be a higher rank once you're marked but don't get carried away thinking that you're anywhere near my level." Tsunade reminded them.

"We'll see about that." Temari said as sparks flew between her, Ino and Tsunade.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Sakura asked while looking at Temari and Ino.

"Oh we forget to tell you, but You weren't the only one chosen to be my cousin's mate." Naruko said while grinning.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound, Hinata Hyuga is in her room laying on top of her bed, staring at her ceiling while clutching one of her favorite novels to her chest about a brave warrior ventures off into the world, helping out those in need and vanquishing evil. Hinata sighs and closes her eyes, but an image of herself and Naruto having sex flashes in her mind causing her to snap her eyes open. "Why do I keep having these lewd images of myself with the Goddess's heir?" she asks herself as she sits up and hugs her legs. "Why did he suddenly kiss me?" she brings her index and middle finger to her lips and recalls her kiss with Naruto which causes her to blush. "I can't believe I fainted in front of him." She falls back on her bed and covers her face with both her hands.

There was a knock on her door causing Hinata to peek through her fingers. "Who is it?"

"It's me Onii-sama."

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata stood up from her bed and went to open the door to her bedroom to reveal her younger sister Hanabi who is wearing a tan colored Kimono and keeps her mid-back length hair tied in a ponytail.

"Is everything alright?" Hanabi asked worriedly, she and her big sister have always had a strong bond, they always told each other everything.

"Well I'm just feeling embarrassed at the way I acted in front of our goddess's heir earlier today." Hinata confessed..

"You met him?!" Hanabi almost shouted to which Hinata noded. "What is he like?"

"Well he's easy to talk to and when he speaks there's wisdom to his words." Hinata told her sister.

"That's it?" Hanabi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't get a chance to fully get to know him." Hinata answered.

"Is he good looking?" Hanabi teased which caused Hinata's face to turn bright red. "Tell me how he looked like?"

"W-well he has spiky blonde hair that's as bright as the sun, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen." Hinata trailed as she remembered his eyes. " And his soft lips." she whispered but Hanabi heard her.

"What was that about his lips?!" Hanabi inquired.

"Nothing!" Hinata denied but Hanabi's eyes widen and a grin spread on her face as she figured it out.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Hanabi asked already knowing the answer.

Hinata's face got even redder as she recalled how Naruto kissed her, she covered her face with her hands. "Is he a good kisser?" Hanabi teased as her sister squealed in embarrassment.

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

Ino's mother is tending the register as she just finished selling a bouquet of roses. "Have a wonderful day." She bid farewell to the customer as he left the store.

"Another sale?"

Mrs. Yamanaka turned to a door leading into the living quarters of the house to see her husband entering the store with a large basket of arranged flowers. "Yes, business is doing great today."

"Well today is the day The goddess brings her family to the village to introduce her heir, it's practically a holiday." Inoichi commented as he placed the basket on an empty space by the window in front of the store. " I wonder if Ino and her friends are enjoying the festival?"

"I don't think she's with her friends at the moment. " Mrs. Yamanaka spoke causing her husband to look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked as he walked towards the register.

"She's on a date." Mrs. Yamanaka informed him causing Inoichi to visibly flinch.

"I see." Inoichi responded, his overprotective instincts kicking in.

"Inoichi, Ino will be fine. She can take care of herself, she is a Kunoichi after all." Mrs. Yamanaka reminded him.

"I know." Inoichi sighed. "I just can't help feeling this way, she's my baby girl."

"I know dear, But you have to realize that she's no longer our baby girl. She's a woman now." Mrs. Yamanaka told him. "And soon she'll give us grandchildren."

Inoichi did a double take before glaring at his wife. "Ino is too young to become a mother!" he yelled causing his wife to giggle, before he could say more the flowers in the shop started glowing and the flowers that weren't in bloom began to bloom. "What's going on?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked her husband as she watched more flowers sprout from the stem of single cut flowers.

"I'm not sure." Inoichi responded honestly, he had no idea what was happening. Just then they heard the store belle ring signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Whoa what happened here?"

They both turned to see Ino looking around the store. "Ino!"

" I hope you don't mind, but I brought guests." Ino stepped aside to reveal an annoyed Sakura and Temari, and a smiling Naruko, But it's the other three guests that shock them.

"L-Lady Tsunade?!" Inoichi couldn't believe that the goddess and her family are in his shop, he and his wife kneel before them. "It's an honor to have you here."

"The honor is ours, My apologies for what's happening to your beautiful flowers." Tsunade apologized as she looked at the multiplying flowers.

"There's no need for you to apologize Milady." Mrs. Yamanaka spoke.

"We could always use the extra flowers. " Inoichi added.

"But still, I thought this wouldn't happen again." Tsunade said.

"Maybe your lifeforce is just that strong Kaa-chan." Naruto commented as he went closer to the flowers on one of the shelves, and they immediately sprouted into more.

"Yeah, strong enough to be passed on to you." Jiraiya commented. "I wonder if all our son got from me is my good looks while he got everything else from you."

"That's a good thing, he won't be a pervert like you." Tsunade commented as she walked to stand by her son.

"I don't get it." Naruto said as he studied to multiplying flowers. " According to what Naruko told us, when you were little, your life force was already strong. Why is this happening now?"

"Because you're probably a late bloomer, kiddo." Jiraiya commented.

"But earlier when I first got here, my life force didn't have an effect on the plants." Naruto informed them.

"That's because you're a weird kid, just like your Mom." Jiraiya informed him which earned him a glare from Tsunade before her features softened as she looked back to her son.

"Naru-chan, despite how you're father put it, he's right." Tsunade told him.

"He is?" Naruto looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"I am?" Jiraiya said, shocked himself.

"Yes." Tsunade rolled her eyes. " Naru-chan, our family is known for our powerful life force, but mine is especially powerful." Tsunade looked at Naruto lovingly as she placed her right hand against his left cheek. "Especially after I had you."

Naruto's cheeks turned bright red. "Kaa-chaaan, not in front of everyone." Naruto cast a glance towards the girls to see them smiling at him.

"Sorry, but embarrassing you in front of your soon to be mates is part of a mother's job." Tsunade said matter of fact. "Just wait till I show them your baby pictures."

"Please don't!" Naruto pleaded.

"I would love to see how cute Naruto-kun looked when he was younger." Ino added while smiling.

"Don't let his cuteness fool you, he was a real handful." Jiraiya then nudge Tsunade. "Kind of like how you were."

Tsunade blushed as she recalled how when she was a child she would always get into trouble, the maids chasing her throughout the castle, always getting into places she wasn't suppose to. But Naruto wasn't like that. "Naru-chan wasn't like me as a child, he was an angel." Tsunade told him proudly.

"When you were around, but when you weren't, Naruto was a little hellraizer." Jiraiya said as he remembered how calm and well behaved Naruto is whenever Tsunade is around but when she had to go down to the land of fire Naruto would get bored and pass the time by pranking Jiraiya, he would find creative ways to make sure that Jiraiya wouldn't see it coming. "I tell ya, Naruto made everyday a living hell for me. I've faced my share of challenges during my missions as a shinobi but nothing compares to being a father."

"I understand what you mean Jiraiya-sama, nothing ever truly prepares you for being a father." Inoichi looked to his daughter. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Ino smiled at her father, which he returned but then his eyes widen when he realized something. Turning his head slowly to Tsunade he asked. "Milady, did I hear you say _m-mates_?"

Tsunade blinked before realizing why they came. "Oh my apologies Inoichi-san, It almost slipped my mind the purpose of our visit." she stepped up to Inoichi and produced the same golden idol that she gave the Harunos.

"My Son has chosen your daughter to be his mate." Tsunade told him.

"Isn't this great Daddy, I'm getting married." Ino said happily as she went to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

Inoichi stared at them as his mind echoes what Ino just said, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile at the Konoha general Hospital, A medical Kunoichi is tending to the broken arm of a small child. "There you go." She spoke to the child gently as he flexed his arm to see that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Wow, thank you so much!" The young boy said happily as he jumped off the examination table and walked to his mother's side.

"Thank you so much Shizune-san." The Boy's mother bowed.

"No problem just make sure he's more careful in the future." Shizune informed her.

"I will." The boy's mother agreed as she and her son exited the room.

Shizune went to her desk and and checked her computer, she typed something before shutting it down. She leaned back on her chair staring at the ceiling before reaching inside her kimono to pull out two photos, one is of a much younger version of herself standing in front of a younger Tsunade who had her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, they are both smiling in the photo. Shizune smiled as she recalled that the photo was taken shortly after her uncle Dan had introduced them, she remembered how excited she was at seeing her lands goddess in person and having this picture taken with her. Her smile suddenly faded as she remembered her deceased uncle, he was the only family she had left in the world and now she was all alone, or so she thought. She focused on the second photo which was of herself a little older and already a genin being held by both Tsunade and Jiraiya, They both decided to look after her and treated her like their own daughter. Her smile brightened as she put the photos away and pulled out a pendant with a red jewel at the center, she channeled her chakra into it causing the jewel to glow and display a projection of herself as a genin holding a baby, her little brother Naruto, the image shifted to one of herself in her late teens with a five year old Naruto on her shoulders.

"Otouto." she whispered as she recalled the day she told Tsunade and Jiraiya that she wanted to live in the leaf village, Tsunade didn't take the news well and had forbidden her from setting foot in the village. They both had a shouting match, arguing that they were right, insults were thrown until they said things they would come to regret.

_I should've never taken you as my daughter, and instead left you to die in that village! _Shizune closed her eyes, those words were shouted in anger but they still hurt all the same, which made the next words even more painful.

_If only you were a better goddess, then my uncle and even your brother would still be alive! _She has always regretted saying those words, but at that moment she wanted to hurt her adopted mother just as she hurt her. It was only after they had time to cool off did they realize what they just said. Shizune knew that the death of her Uncle Dan and Nawaki left a deep scar in her mother's heart, which is why she is so overprotective of her and Naruto, but if she was being honest, she was also guilty of being overprotective of Naruto. They were both lucky that Naruto was asleep, they didn't want him to witness his sister and mother fighting, They both apologized furiously, crying in each other's arms, Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed with Shizune's decision to live in the leaf but she could tell that her mother still didn't want her to go. But the worse part for her was telling her Otouto, just like their mother he didn't want her to go and threw a fit. Shizune assured him that she will come back to visit and bring him souvenirs, she bid farewell and went to the leaf, she stayed in the house of her great grandparents on her adoptive mother's side and the first few nights she did feel lonely and was even beginning to doubt her decision to live on her own but she stuck with it and eventually made a life in the leaf as a Shinobi, she also put her medical skills she'd learned from her mother to good use by working at the hospital as the head doctor. She did return home to visit like she said and brought gifts for her little brother and helping with his training, the image shifted again to one of a 12 year old Naruto and herself in her 20s covered in dirt from training.

A knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Shizune said as she put her pendant away.

The door opened to reveal Riser. "Hello Shizune-san, I have the herbs you ask for." He said as he lifted up the basket filled with several types of herbs.

"Thank you very much Riser-san." Shizune thanked him as she stood from her chair and walked towards him.

"Anytime." Riser handed her the basket. "Have you had the chance to enjoy the festival yet?"

"Not yet, I had a busy day today." She walked back to her desk and placed the basket next to her computer, before turning around to face Riser. "But I plan to later on with my family."

Riser smiled, it was well known that Shizune was not only trained by Tsunade but was made her daughter. Even though he hadn't live in the village very long, only 6 years, he already knew about Shizune's connection with the Land of fire's goddess since she was constantly being bowed too wherever she went. "That's good to hear, It wouldn't do our goddess any good to overwork herself." Riser teased.

Shizune rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." They both shared a laugh before Riser bid her a good day. Shizune went to inspect her herbs when there was another knock on her door. "_Did Riser forget something?"_ She thought as she went to open her door, but it wasn't Riser.

"I hope I'm not interrupting You, Milady."

Shizune's eyes narrowed. "What can I do for you, Danzo?"

"I was wondering if you've seen your mother?" He asked. " There's something I would like to discuss with her."

"I haven't had the chance to meet with her yet." Shizune responded, she recognized the tone of annoyance when Danzo spoke the word mother.

"I see, If you get the chance can you tell her that there's something I would like to discuss with her." He said

"Sure." Shizune responded, she couldn't stand being in his presence any longer and wanted him to leave already.

"Then I'll be on my way." He turned around to leave, but just before Shizune closed her door he spoke. " And could you please wish your brother a happy birthday for me?"

Shizune's blood began to boil but she just smiled. "Will do." She gently closed the door and leaned against it. She heard Danzo's retreating footsteps and when she was sure he was gone she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "How dare he." she muttered, she should've that Danzo was after her baby brother. "I better finish up and meet up with my family." She went over to her desk and picked up the basket before going back to the door and exiting her office.

Back at the Yamanaka residence…..

Inoichi bolts upright with a gasp. "What, where?" he looks around him and realizes he's lying on the couch in the living room. "A dream?" Inoichi thought as he remembered the Goddess and her Family in this very living room.

"Oh you're awake."

Inoichi turned his head to see his wife approaching him with a wet cloth. " I had this crazy dream." he said as he positioned himself to sit on the couch. " Ino was getting married to Lady Tsunade's son." he chuckled but then he saw his wife's uneasy look. "It was a dream right?"

Mrs. Yamanaka didn't say anything, she looked to her left and Inoichi followed her sight and his eyes widen upon seeing a golden fox idol resting on top of a self, along with a painting of Tsunade floating above a group of people, shining like a beacon of hope in a dark, and dreary background. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No dear, our daughter is going to become a Goddess." Mrs. Yamanaka told him while smiling slightly but then it disappeared as she had more to say. "And so are Sakura, lady Temari and even Hinata."

"What?"

"It seems Naruto-dono has taken a liking to Ino's friends and choose them to be his mates also." Mrs. Yamanaka explained.

Inoichi stood still as he took in this new information, the day he dreaded has finally arrived. His baby girl is being taken by some guy and straight from his nightmare, Ino is joining his harem! But this was the son of his lands goddess; even if he wanted to object, he couldn't.

Mrs. Yamanaka knew what her husband was thinking and tried to ease his worries." Ino is in good hands Inoichi."

Inoichi snapped out of his daze and stared at his wife. "What makes you say that?" he asked, sounding dejected.

"Shortly after you passed out, I had a chance to talked to Naruto and he is sweet boy. He's full of curiosity and energy, he's also very charming and funny." Mrs. Yamanaka giggled before looking at Inoichi, a bright smile on her lips. "He made me a promise that he'll protect Ino and her happiness."

"How can you be so sure that he'll keep his promise?" he questioned.

"Because I quote _I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way! _ end quote." She finished, her smile never leaving her face, her husband still looked unsure. "Why don't you go talk to him yourself. That way you can see for yourself what kind of man he is."

Inoichi liked that idea. "You're right, if our daughter is going to spend the rest of her life with him then as her father I must make sure he's right for her."

"That's the spirit." Mrs. Yamanaka cheered. "I hope they give us grandchildren soon."

Inoichi paled at that. "R-right grandchildren." The thought of his daughter having sex with Naruto made him feel lightheaded.

**Hyuga compound**

Hiashi Hyuga stood facing his daughter, both of them in the gentle fist stance, their Byakugan activated as they each waited for the other to make a move. Hiashi made the first move. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" he does a high-speed palm thrust, creating a vacuum shell and launching it towards Hinata.

"Rotation." Hinata releases a large amount of chakra from all the chakra points on her body, she then spins rapidly, creating a rotation shield of chakra that reflected the attack back at Hiashi who dodges it by jumping into the air. As she stops rotating, Hinata eyes her father and jumps after him. The two engage each other in mid air, using the gentle fist.

"You're being reckless Hinata." Hiashi warned as he struck Hinata in the chest, but she's consumed in a cloud of smoke which quickly fades to reveal a log. "A substitution?!" Hiashi looked down just in time to see a vacuum shell coming towards him, he countered it with the same technique. As he landed on the ground Hinata charged at him again attacking more aggressively than before, Hiashi was still able to block her attacks but for an instant he saw something in Hinata's chakra just before one of her strykes pushed him back.

"_What was that?"_ Hiashi thought as he looked back at his daughter, he could see that her chakra was still normal, Before he could dwell on it any further Hinata charged at him. Both continued to block each other's strykes until Hiashi saw an opening and made his move, hitting Hinata's left side.

Hinata's face scrunched into a painful expression, however her father didn't let up. "Eight Trigrams 64 palms!" he declared before striking Hinata. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms!" Hiashi shouted as he struck Hinata's chakra points. " Eight Trigrams 64 palms!" Hiashi finished as the last strike threw HInata back, causing her to roll violently across the training field.

"I win this battle, daughter." Hiashi announced as he deactivated his byakugan and stood straight.

"Not yet father." Hinata said as she struggled to stand.

"Hinata." He spoke sternly. "You are in no condition to continue."

Hinata ignored him, something inside was urging her to continue, to keep pushing herself. She got into the gentle fist and stared down at her father.

Hiashi stared into his daughter's eyes that are filled with determination, but there was something else in them, something that unnerved him. Hinata charged at him again, Hiashi was planning on ending this as he blocked Hinata's strikes. He saw another opening and went in for the kill, but to his surprise Hinata swatted his attack away, she then crouched down and turned her back to her father to elbow him in the stomach. Hiashi gasped as the air exited his lungs and grabbed his stomach, he staggered back and glared at his daughter; And that's when he saw it. Her chakra points that were suppose to be sealed were transferring small amounts of red chakra through her chakra network. "_This chakra, it's-"_ Hiashi's thoughts were interrupted when Hinata took a step forward, her Byakugan activated and her open palm facing him, and the next thing Hiashi knew he was sent flying back until his back collided against a wall.

Hinata blinked several times before she realized what she had done and rushed to her father. "Father, are you alright?!" she was quickly by his side and helped him to his feet.

Hiashi groaned in pain, the impact had definitely injured his back. He looked to his daughter to see that her attention was behind him and her eyes are wide with shock. He turned his head around and is shocked at what he sees, there on the wall is a pawprint indented into the spot where he collided against the wall. He looked back to Hinata. "Hinata what-"

"Lord Hiashi!"

Hinata and Hiashi turned around to see a branch member of the Hyuga clan run up to them and stop 5 feet from them." We have a visitor wishing to speak with you and lady Hinata!" He told him urgently.

"Alright we'll be there shortly." Hiashi told him as the branch member nodded and was on his way to inform their guests.

"Let me heal your back father." Hinata offered as her palms started glowing before placing them against Hiashi's back.

"Thank you, Daughter." Hiashi thanked, already feeling the pain on his back was beginning to fade until it was completely gone.

"How does your back feel?" Hinata asked gently as she removed her hands from her father's back.

"Much better, Lady Shizune taught you well." Hiashi complimented.

Hinata blushed at her father's praise, it wasn't very often that he would compliment her. "Lady Shizune is an excellent teacher, she truly is a brilliant medical shinobi."

"As one would expect from someone taught by our goddess personally, but a skilled teacher isn't enough. The student must be willing to learn and push themselves to master what their teacher has taught them." Hiashi told his daughter.

"Yes father." Hinata agreed, as she and her father made their way into the main house. They headed towards the living room and as they got closer, Hinata's heartbeat started beating rapidly.

"_What's going on?_" Hinata thought as she placed her right hand over her heart. "_Is it because of my spar with father earlier?_" when they finally arrived, they saw that Neji and Hanabi were there sitting on a cushion with their legs folded underneath them. However it was who was in front of them that stunned the father and daughter, The goddess and her family are calmly sipping tea in their living room.

Tsunade was the first to notice them and smiled. "Hiashi Hyuga a presume."

"M-milady!" Hiashi got down on his knees and bowed before his goddess.

"And this must be your eldest daughter. Your heir I presume?" Tsunade asked looking at a shocked and opened mouth Hinata who remained standing.

"Yes Milady, she is to take over leadership of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi told his goddess while raising his head slightly. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit Milady?"

Hanabi and Neji were surprised to see Hiashi act this nervous, he's always had this aura of calm and discipline. But seeing as who he was speaking to, they shouldn't be surprised. Tsunade's smile faltered slightly. "Yes well, I'm here to inform you about what happened between your daughter and my son."

Images of her kiss with Naruto flashed through Hinata's mind causing her face to turn beat red.

"My son has chosen your daughter to become his mate." Tsunade informed The Hyuga family, Neji and Hanabi almost choked on their tea while Hiashi stood still, his eyes widened in shock. A few minutes passed before Hiashi found his voice. "Your son has chosen my daughter to be his mate?"

"Believe it!" Naruto spoke up gaining everyone's attention. " Don't worry Sir, I promise to take good care of Hinata." he winked at Hinata causing her to turn even more red. Temari felt herself growing jealous while Ino just smiled, Sakura on the other hand didn't know what to think of all this. Naruko just smiled as she watched the scene in front of her, it was like watching a real life soap opera. Neji and Hanabi looked on at Hinata with wide eyes, Hanabi couldn't believe that her sister was going to become a goddess, she was happy for her sister and also concerned. If she was to become a goddess and rule the land of fire with her mate, then she wouldn't be able to see her or spend as much time with her as before. Neji looked at his cousin with concern, "_The elders of our clan will not waste this opportunity. "_ He thought, "_the Hyuga elders are always pushing their own agendas for the clan and with Hinata becoming a goddess, they'll see this as an opportunity to spread the influence of the clan."_

"My clan and I are deeply honored that your son has chosen my daughter to be his mate." Hiashi thanked while bowing his head again.

"No way." Naruto said as he got up and walked in front of Hinata. "The honor is mine, Hinata-chan is a very smart woman. I love smart women!" He smiled at Hinata causing her to smile before flashing a smile at The rest of his girls.

"A dummy like you needs all the brains he can get." Jiraiya joked.

"Like you have Kaa-chan." Naruto shot back.

Jiraiya casts a sideways glance at Tsunade to see her smiling at him. "Yep, she's a real dummy so she really need my brilliant mind."

Tsunade's smile was instantly replaced with a frown, she brought her hand up and pulled on Jiraiya's ear. "Ow, ow ,ow, I was just kidding."

Everyone in the room is surprised and at the same time honored that they are able to witness a side of the gods that no one else could see. While they were distracted with Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto spoke softly to Hinata.

" I hope you find me worthy to be your mate, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widen at this. "N-no lord Naruto, you're worthy to have any woman you so desire."

"That's very kind of you to say HInata-chan, and please don't call me lord." Naruto said to her.

Hinata looked away bashfully, somehow being near Naruto is making her body feel hot. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, a surge of confidence flowed through her body. She turned to face him and opened her eyes, her barely visible pupils have become slits. "As you wish, Naruto-kun." she smiled confidently at him. It didn't go unnoticed.

Hanabi couldn't believe what she is seeing, her shy sister, who always spoke softly when she talked to others, who could barely stand up for herself just spoke to someone with confidence. "_Maybe he can be a good influence to Onee-chan."_ Hanabi thought as a smiled formed on her lips.

"Anyway." Tsunade brought their attention back to her. "As is customary, we bestow upon your family this gift." she produced another golden fox Idol and passed it to Hiashi.

"On behalf of the Hyuga clan, we humbly accept your gift Milady." Hiashi graciously accepted the gift.

"We would also like to invite your daughter with us to visit the Memorial stone." Tsunade offered as she looked to Hinata. It was then that she noticed Hinata's barely visible slitted pupils, she got up from her cussion and made her way to stand by her son.

"Is something wrong Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Tsunade stares into Hinata eyes before smiling gently. "It's nothing Naru-chan, I just need to pacify the fox chakra within her." she raises her right hand and places her palm against Hinata's forehead, her hand is soon covered in green chakra. However instead of pacifying the chakra, it seems to intensify quickly removes her palm and the chakra begins to calm but Hinata's eyes remained slits. "_What just happened?"_

"Is something the matter Milady?" Hinata asked cautiously_, _not even aware at what just occurred.

"Nothing's wrong I was just making sure of something." Tsunade lied. "So do you want to join us?"

"I would be honored Milady." Hinata bowed respectfully.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said enthusiastically causing Hinata to giggle.

Tsunade couldn't wrap her mind at what just happened. "_Like Temari, the fox chakra is reacting strongly with her. But why?"_ she thought as they bid farewell to Hinata's family and headed towards their destination. Hinata was smiling the whole way, she was walking beside Naruto and just being in his presence seems to fill her with increasing warmth.

"_Is this what it's like to be in love?"_ Hinata thought, she had just meet Naruto, barely gotten to know him but just like in the romance novels she reads, they describe a feeling of warmth and a loss of breath when near the one they are destined to be with. She was more surprised with the amount of naughty thoughts that seem to be invading her mind now, causing her to unconsciously lick her lips hungrily. However it didn't go unnoticed as Ino watched her with her own slitted eyes and a sly grin forming on her lips.

Meanwhile at The Memorial stone, Shizune is kneeling before a stone shaped like the tip of a kunai, she's holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms before placing them in front of the stone. "Hello Uncle." Shizune greeted. "Another day as usual at the hospital. But today is Naruto-kun's birthday and the whole village is celebrating. Although Mother would much rather celebrate at home and avoid ever coming to the village all together." She giggled at that before her tone grew somber. "That incident a couple of years ago really got to her." She placed her right hand on her chest, over her heart. "I believed that the scars in her heart were slowly healing and with Naruto's birth she believed her Mother's heart t be healed. But then the incident happened and her old scars were reopened.

"Nee-chan!"

Shizune turned her head around to see Naruto waving at her as he runs towards her. "Naruto-kun!" She gets up and runs to meet him, they both wrap their arms around each other before Naruto spins her around causing her to giggle.

"Now I'm big enough to do this Nee-chan." Naruto informed her, when he was little, Shizune use to spin him around. He soon stops and places his big sister on her feet, Shizune smiles at her younger brother, before she was much taller than him but now he was a bit taller than her. She brought up her arm to ruffle his spiky hair. "Nee-chan, stop that. I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto whined while blushing.

"You'll always be my baby brother Naruto-kun." Shizune said causing Naruto to look away in embarrassment. "You're just so cute, your future mate will be so lucky to have you as her mate."

At this Naruto turned to her with a beaming smile, a smile that reminded Shizune of their Mother, a smile that she loved. For it always brightened her day whenever she saw it. "But I already found my mates Nee-chan!" Naruto told her excitedly.

Shizune blinked at this. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah they're-"

"I see you've arrive already, Shizune."

Shizune looked behind Naruto to see Her parents smiling at her. "Mother, Father!" She called out excitedly before going over to their parents and giving them both a hug.

"And how's my princess doing?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his daughter's head.

"I'm doing great Dad." Shizune replied as she and her parents parted from the hug.

"Have you been waiting long?" Tsunade asked.

"Not too long, I only arrived a couple of minutes ago." Shizune told her before her attention was shifted to her parents companions. "Girls what're you doing here?"

"Aunty Tsunade invited us." Naruko said happily.

"She did?" Shizune looked to her adopted mother raising an eyebrow.

"Yes well there's a reason for that." Tsunade began just as Ino stepped to Shizune.

Do you mind if I tell her Milady?" Ino asked kindly.

"Oh, uh, sure." Tsunade said.

Ino smiled as at her before turning to Shizune. "You see Shizune-san, Naruto-kun has chosen me, Sakura, Lady Temari and Hinata to be his mates." She said as her eyes turned to slits.

Shizune's eyes widened and turned to look at her mother who sighed and nodded, she then turned to her brother. "But you were barely here for more than a few hours?!"

"Because he's a very lucky man, just like his father." Jiraiya commented proudly as he wrapped his arm around Tsunade.

"I guess we'll be calling you Onee-chan from now on right?" Ino winked at Shizune.

Shizune composed herself before responding."Don't be getting ahead of yourselves, you still need to prove yourselves."

"Prove ourselves?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Shizune-san you've been training us for years, you know us personally. You know we're worthy." Ino explained confidently.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Temari added in. " We have to fight her."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"To ensure that you have what it takes to rule alongside Naruto." Tsunade answered in a serious tone.

"Bring it on." Ino challenged.

"I won't lose!" Temari added

Shizune sighed, watching her mother stare down Ino and Temari, She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father. "It's true what they say, blondes do have more fun." he chuckled

Shizune giggled herself but then remembered something very important. "Mom, Dad, there's something you should know."

Everyone turned to look at Shizune. "What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Before I came here, Danzo paid me a visit in my office." Shizune spoke causing her parents eyes to widen. " He wants to talk to the both of you and I believe it's about Naruto-kun"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her eyes turned to slits. "He doesn't waste any time does he?" she growled.

"We can't avoid it." Jiraiya said. "It's best to deal with this now and at our leisure than wait for him to surprise us."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, We'll finish up here then head towards the Hokage tower. Knowing Danzo he'd probably be there with the other two elders." Tsunade said as she went to stand in front of the memorial stone, she was soon joined by her mate and children. The girls decided to stay back for a bit and give them some privacy.

"Hey Dan, long time no see." Tsunade spoke softly. " I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you as often as I would like but I have my reasons." She closed her eyes remembering the pain the village has brought her. "Jiraiya and I have kept our promise, our love has only grown stronger and because of it." she turns to her son, smiling tenderly. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Tsunade steps back while Naruto steps up to the memorial stone.

"Uh hey." Naruto waved at the memorial stone before scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he had no idea what he was doing. But he took a deep breath before saying. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it, I heard about you from my parents. They say you're a great guy and I wish I have gotten to meet you but I know you and the other heroes of the village including my uncle Nawaki and the rest of our family are watching over us. I want to say thank you for looking after my Kaa-chan, it couldn't have been easy."

"I resent that!" Tsunade said from behind him while Jiraiya and Shizune laughed.

Naruto chuckled before continuing. "You don't need to worry, I promise that I'll keep her and Shizune-Neechan safe. And that goes double for my mates!" He said loud enough for his mates to hear. "I am the god of the land of fire, it is my sworn duty to protect it and all who live in it. Just like my ancestors and the shinobi of the leaf did. I'll talk to you later uncle Dan." Naruto bid farewell as he returned to his family's side.

"Alright, let's head over to the Hokage tower." Tsunade said as she led the way.

"Um Milady, should we come along?" Hinata asked timidly.

.Tsunade stared at them for a few moments and was about to speak but Jiraiya beat her to it. "Of course, it's essential that you come along."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

Realization came to Tsunade as she figured what Jiraiya meant. "Because, you'll help shut down one of his plans." She grinned as they all headed towards the Hokage tower.

**Here's the last chapter for 2016, I hope everyone has a merry christmas and happy new year. As always leave a review.**


End file.
